


[授权翻译][多CP] Boring Nights

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 在大多数周末的夜晚，GOT7待在家里无所事事，很快觉得无聊透顶。于是，BamBam提出了一个想法，而这些夜晚迅速变成了比原本远远更多的东西……





	1. 真心话大冒险

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boring Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119807) by [Deescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent). 



> 原作by Deescent  
> 翻译by杯麵餐肉plus蛋
> 
> 声明：本文的著作权与解释权均属于原作者，本博只作授权后翻译分享的部分。由于译者不从事专业翻译行业，文字处理上可能出现偏差，整体遵循按文意翻译、贴合中文语言习惯的原则。如有错误欢迎指出，并将立即致歉修改。希望大家喜欢^^

走进客厅，王嘉尔在沙发上扑通一声坐下，身边是边看着电影边玩手机的BamBam和金有谦。

“各位，我很无聊。”王嘉尔不满地抱怨道，低头看了眼手表，“而现在才七点。”

BamBam看向他点头同意，“确实。我是说，周五晚上我们总是这样闲着没事做。”

“恩，但你想做些什么？每周的行程都很紧，一般来说，一周过完我们也没精力做些别的。”金有谦评价道。

“是这样，但我们甚至不在宿舍里做些什么。我们就这样自己呆着直到晚饭。”王嘉尔叹着气说。

金有谦耸肩，同意道确实他们该利用这些空闲时间来做些什么，而不只是闲坐着。

突然间，BamBam坐直了身子。“我想到了！”他这么说，而王嘉尔和金有谦一齐看向他。他们的好奇心被激了起来。

“不如我们玩个游戏？”BamBam建议着。

听到这个差劲的提议，金有谦和王嘉尔瞬间丧失了兴趣。

“没问题BamBam。拿大富翁来，看看我们可以多快破产。”王嘉尔开玩笑道，顺带翻了个白眼。

BamBam拍了一巴掌王嘉尔的肩膀，“不，我不是说桌游。我是指那些有趣的游戏！像以前我们在派对里玩的那种？”

“比如……？”金有谦的手打着转，示意BamBam接着说下去。

“呃…比如，真心话大冒险？”他回答。

“我们多大了？十一岁？你是认真的嘛BamBam。”王嘉尔再次否定了这个提议。

“哦Jackson别吵，我们有时候看上去确实像十一岁的。总之，我们可以让它变得有趣一些。没有规则，没有限制，你必须完成大冒险，或者回答任何问题，还不错吧？”

金有谦靠在沙发上，想着他的朋友的提议，“呃，如果我们觉得无聊再停下也可以。我不介意试一试。”他这么说。

BamBam露出一个微笑，随后这两人一起看向王嘉尔，而这人正抱臂打量着他们。王嘉尔似乎想逃避眼神接触，可这两人一起凑过去，装作可怜兮兮地看着他。

“我的老天，好吧，我加入。别做这些奇怪的表情了。”最终王嘉尔认输道。

两个忙内大笑出声，起身去把其他成员叫来客厅。BamBam用某种方法将崔荣宰和段宜恩拉出了他们的房间，而金有谦带来了林在范和朴珍荣。围绕着那张咖啡桌，他们纷纷坐在椅子上或地上。

“你叫我们来做什么？”段宜恩直截了当地问。

轻松地，BamBam靠在沙发上解释起来，“嘿，是这样的。我，Jack，和有谦觉得有点无聊。然后我们在想，也许我们可以做些什么消磨时间，变得不那么无聊。所以——”

“赶紧说重点，BamBam，他们已经觉得无聊了。”王嘉尔打断到。

BamBam翻了个白眼，接着说道，“所以，就像我刚刚说的，我们决定玩点有趣的游戏——真心话大冒险。”

房间里一片寂静，其他人显然正在思考这个想法的可行性。

“我们现在几岁？十二？”朴珍荣发问。

“我刚刚就是这么说的！”王嘉尔大声说。

“对……我要回去了。”段宜恩说着，从崔荣宰和朴珍荣中间的那片地板上站起来。

“别，朋友们——先试试吧？如果几轮之后你觉得没什么意思，我们可以再停下。如何？”金有谦试图说服着。

闻言段宜恩停了下来，看上去似乎在思考着，随后叹了口气重新坐下。“别浪费我的时间。”他说。

“听着，如果我们遵守规则就会很有趣。你必须回答所有的真心话，或者接受并完成任何大冒险。如果你不能完成，那我们就要想一个惩罚。我们都这么熟了，所以这些问题或者大冒险也没有任何限制，并且绝对不允许耍小聪明。也就是说，珍荣哥，你不可以用奇怪的逻辑绕开这个规则。”BamBam说道，意有所指地瞥了一眼朴珍荣。

“为什么要针对我？”朴珍荣有些委屈地道。

“大概是因为你总是用这种方法赢了游戏。”崔荣宰嘟囔着。

朴珍荣瞪了他一眼，“这是我研究出来的技巧。”

“不管那是什么，你不能这么做，不然就有惩罚。”BamBam重复道。

“好吧，我想我们都明白规则了。可以开始了吗？”自从他在金有谦身边坐下后，林在范第一次开口打断道。

“行，那我们用石头剪刀布决定谁先开始吧。”BamBam建议着。

于是，所有人开始了他们众所周知的石头剪刀布，而三轮后很快决出了结果。很不幸地，林在范成了第一个受害者。而坐在他左边的金有谦不禁笑了，开心着他们刚刚决定选中的人左边那个可以来提问。

“好吧，在范哥，真心话还是大冒险？”金有谦问。

“恩，真心话？”他决定到。

“胆小鬼，居然从真心话开始？”王嘉尔挑衅道，收到了林在范的一个眼刀。

“闭嘴，我比较喜欢稳妥的开局。”林在范反驳，重新看向金有谦，等着他来提问。

“好的…那么，你看过……片吗？”金有谦挡着脸偷笑着问。

林在范翻了个白眼。“老天，你真的长大了吗？”他叹了口气，“好吧，我看过片。”

听到这个答案，金有谦满意地弯了弯嘴角，尽管他知道大概他们所有人都看过片。无论怎样，他还是很喜欢他获得的答案。

所有人这时看向了朴珍荣。“哦，轮到我了？”他问。

林在范点了点头。“真心话还是大冒险？”

回答前，朴珍荣短暂地思考了一会儿。“大冒险。”他出乎所有人意料地说道。

“哦，所以珍荣准备做我们的第一个勇士吗？”崔荣宰兴奋起来，显然开始期待了。

朴珍荣耸耸肩，看向林在范，“说吧。”

“呃，好吧，我没怎么想好……”林在范说着，试图想出一个不错的大冒险，“好吧，跳Look编舞的可爱版本。”

“噢，这个连我都可以做。”段宜恩显然觉得这个大冒险过于简单。

“那你愿意替我做吗，Mark？”朴珍荣问这个大哥，而对方立刻闭上了嘴摇头。

于是朴珍荣按照要求跳起了舞，而当音乐响起的时候，其他成员模仿着粉丝的样子尖叫着起哄。为了继续接下来的游戏，他们只让朴珍荣跳了半首歌。

“好了，Mark。”朴珍荣边喘气边坐下，“真心话还是大冒险？”

他等着段宜恩的回答，而那人咬着下唇不语。他知道，在这个游戏里事情肯定会变得越来越疯狂，但他也知道朴珍荣是一个多胆大的家伙。

“大冒险。”他自信地说。

“噢噢，连着两个大冒险！现在变得更有趣了！”王嘉尔说着，尽管一开始他是最反对这个游戏的。

朴珍荣在宣布出他的大冒险前给了段宜恩一个笑容，“我要你…”他停顿了几秒，刻意制造出一个悬念。“脱衣服。”

不仅是段宜恩，几乎所有人的眼睛猛地睁大。没有人认为这样的大冒险会这么早在游戏里出现。段宜恩可以猜到，朴珍荣希望事情加剧得更快一些。

“呃，好吧……”段宜恩说，试图让他听上去自信一些，可惜并没有成功，“脱多少？”他问。

“恩……”朴珍荣扬起头看着天花板思考了一会，“脱到内裤就行。”他最终这样回应。

段宜恩向朴珍荣安静地比了个“fuck you”的口型，接着才开始脱下他的衣服。在他脱到只剩他的内裤时，所有人的目光都汇集在段宜恩的身上，有时或许会短暂地挪开，不确定是否应该看向他的某些部位。重新坐下时，段宜恩双手抱住了他的膝盖，两腿贴近胸前，瞥了朴珍荣一眼。而朴珍荣朝他笑了笑，收获了段宜恩挪开视线前的一个白眼。

“好吧，没问题。所以这就是我们现在玩这游戏的方式，恩？”段宜恩并不针对任何人地自言自语着。他转向了崔荣宰，而对方不太习惯地挪了挪，让段宜恩不满道。“别装作你们之前没看过我裸着，老天，况且我现在还穿着内裤……荣宰，真心话还是大冒险？”

显然，崔荣宰不需要过多的思考便能知道段宜恩大概想好了一个足够残忍的大冒险。“真心话。”于是他说。

“好吧，你会在打手枪的时候想着我们其中一个吗？如果有的话，是谁？”

崔荣宰几乎被他自己的呼吸呛到。他有些惊恐地看了一圈其他人的表情，希望有谁可以站出来辩护，并告诉段宜恩这个问题不太合理。然而他们全都带着好奇和期待看着崔荣宰，等着他的回答。

“呃，我……不觉得我可以回答这个问题…”崔荣宰说。

“你必须回答。或者你得接受惩罚。”段宜恩说，坚持着让崔荣宰回答。

崔荣宰犹豫着，有些结巴，试图想到一个逃避回答的方法。只可惜过了一会儿他只能作罢，从他坐的地方缓缓滑了下去。

“算了，我接受惩——”

“或者，”林在范突兀地开口，而崔荣宰两眼带着希望看向他。“如果你仔细思考Mark的真心话，这其实是两个问题。规则是你只可以问一个。所以荣宰可以只回答他的其中一个问题。”

“不，你是在借用逻辑帮他，这才是违规的。对吗，Bam？”段宜恩反驳。

BamBam同意地点点头。“不过……”他开口，“我们用的是传统的真心话大冒险规则，而一般来说你只能问一个问题。所以，我想我们或许该同意。”段宜恩闻言有些不满于情势的反转。

“没事，他还是得回答其中的一个问题。”金有谦说。

段宜恩转身面向崔荣宰，而对方正眨着两只无辜的眼睛看向他。他翻了个白眼，决定让步。“好吧，回答问题的前一半。你打手枪的时候会想到我们当中的谁吗？”

犹豫了半晌，崔荣宰点头承认了。不知道那个神秘的人是谁让段宜恩十分不满足，但这种悬念感实际上让游戏更加有趣。成员们迅速带过了这个话题，默默地达成了共识。或许让崔荣宰保留这些隐私会更好些。

“Jack，轮到你了。”朴珍荣说。

“噢，你早知道我肯定会选大冒险！”他说着，显然兴奋了起来。

崔荣宰咧嘴笑了，似乎已经提前想好一个答案。“好吧，我本来想让你去亲某个人的脸……”他说道。

“嘿，只是这样？我本来就经常这么做！”王嘉尔提高音量说着，显然没听完崔荣宰的整句话。

“…但是，”崔荣宰接着说，“既然现在已经变得这么刺激了，我准备换成让你舔干净BamBam脖子上的奶油。我会决定我想喷多少到他身上。”

王嘉尔惊得张开了嘴，而BamBam的脑袋迅速转向崔荣宰的方向。

“等、等一下，为什么是我？”BamBam直白地问着。“这不是我的大冒险，为什么我要受苦？”

“因为我可以决定我想要什么，不是吗？”崔荣宰带着恶魔般的笑说道。

“但——我们难道不能，呃，抽签决定之类的？”BamBam试着建议道，而其他人转头看向仍在震惊中的王嘉尔。最后崔荣宰叹了口气。

“好吧，如果这样你觉得好受些。石头剪刀布。”他说着，伸出了一个拳头。

其他人有些犹豫地加入了，并不是很想承受这个风险。然而在几轮过后，BamBam依旧变成了最终的受害者。所有人大笑着调笑他，直到崔荣宰拿着奶油罐走了回来，他们才逐渐安静下来。崔荣宰越过了王嘉尔的大腿，足够靠近后调整了BamBam脑袋的位置，让他仰靠在沙发上，露出那截光滑的脖颈。

缓慢地，崔荣宰在BamBam的脖颈上画着圈铺上了奶油，而年纪小些的人儿被弄得有些痒，无法控制地笑出了声。

“好了，别动。”崔荣宰说着，小心翼翼地后退，给王嘉尔让出了足够的空间。

“赶紧啊，Jack，别让奶油滴下去了。”崔荣宰坏笑着说。谁知道这个小孩可以变得这么恶毒？  
   
王嘉尔瞪了崔荣宰一眼，接着有些犹豫地靠近了BamBam。他一手扶住了BamBam的后颈，另一只手搭在他的脸侧。当王嘉尔靠近时，BamBam发出了一声痛呼，却还是保持住了这个姿势。轻缓地，王嘉尔伸出舌滑过BamBam离他最近的那片颈部，舔去上面盖着的一层奶油。他能感到BamBam在他身下轻颤，当然他不能因此指责他。毕竟如果角色有所转换，王嘉尔估计自己也会有相同的反应。

由于崔荣宰基本上把这该死的奶油抹在了BamBam的整个颈部，王嘉尔几乎舔过了那里的每寸皮肤。在他就要完工时，他注意到了少许奶油正顺着BamBam的颈部流向胸前。而王嘉尔近乎没有思考，立刻凑上去将他胸口的那点奶油卷入口中，随后顺着它流下来的轨迹一路舔上去。最终他还吮吸了几下，确保清理干净了那片皮肤。

出乎所有人的预料，甚至是BamBam自己的，王嘉尔吮去最后那点奶油时，一声软糯的呻吟从BamBam唇间溢了出来。这太突然，太出乎意料，并且所有人都听得一清二楚。王嘉尔抽身离开时，BamBam的脸迅速升温，染上了一片淡粉色。他不敢去看那人的眼睛。没有人对刚刚发生的事发表看法。大家只是安静地挪了挪位置，而BamBam用手背擦去了王嘉尔留在他颈部的津液。

“呃，不错……好的，现在轮到BamBam了。”崔荣宰有些结巴地道。

BamBam仍然处在震惊的状态中，大概需要一个巴掌才能清醒过来的那种。他眨了眨眼，似乎在理解着现在正在发生的一切。看了一圈大家的表情并意识到所有人都在看着他时，他才意识到现在轮到了他自己。

“哦，好……”他说着，依旧不敢看王嘉尔的眼睛。

而王嘉尔在那之后同样不知怎么面对BamBam。空气里甜奶油的香味持续提醒着他刚刚发生的事情…以及BamBam尝起来有多棒…但现在并不是想这些的时候。

“那么……真心话还是大冒险？”王嘉尔问道。

“恩…大冒险？”他回答。

即使刚刚经历了这样的事情，BamBam依旧选择了大冒险，这让王嘉尔有些惊讶。然而游戏需要继续。于是王嘉尔没再犹豫，说出了他思考许久的大冒险。

“好的，呃，我以为你不会选大冒险，但是……我本来想让你吻我……开玩笑的那种！只是开玩笑的…”

事情不能变得更尴尬了，BamBam想，但显然他错了。大家都看着这两人，揣测着他们是否会完成这个大冒险，而王嘉尔根本不敢抬头看向BamBam的方向。

“呃，Bam米，如果你不想做的话你可以不做。我觉得我们可以让Jackson换一个——”金有谦试图建议着，却被打断。

“不用，我可以做。” BamBam说道，“规则就是规则，不是吗？”他看向金有谦，勾起一个微笑。

金有谦显得有些诧异，但他很快反应过来，同意了BamBam的决定。其他人自然没有异议，于是事情又回到了这两个人之间。自从刚刚起，他们第一次看着彼此，以至于尴尬的气氛在这个瞬间重燃。

“要不要伸舌头？”朴珍荣突然问道，所有人转头看向他。段宜恩狠狠拍了一把他的肩膀，有些不耐烦地低声让他安静。

朴珍荣看上去有些困惑。“怎么了？他之前没说要哪种吻，所以我想问问。”

“就这样吧，不管怎样，这不重要。我们都接受。”段宜恩说着，拉住了朴珍荣并伸手捂上他的嘴。此刻他似乎已经彻底习惯了独自穿着所有人中最少的衣服。

BamBam点了点头，重新看向王嘉尔，发现对方的视线已经黏在了他身上。“来吧。”王嘉尔说着，脸上带着点俏皮的笑。

有些突然地，BamBam双手扶住了王嘉尔的脸颊，迅速地将他自己的唇瓣贴上了另一片。王嘉尔反应慢了半拍，但当BamBam丰满的唇瓣给他带来难以忽视的热度时，他的手很快搂上了BamBam的腰。这个吻很温柔，或许还有些小心，总之很棒。但为了不让情况更加尴尬，他们同时比自己实际想要结束这个吻之前便分开来。

“好了，完成了。” BamBam说。

所有人都盯着这两个人，仿佛他们冻僵在了原地，正等着别的什么发生。过了半晌，他们才意识到这一轮已经结束了，于是一切似乎才恢复了原样。

“行吧，BamBam，让我们用一个真心话冷静一下。”金有谦说。

BamBam有些尴尬地笑着，“我可不知道真心话能不能让我们冷静下来。这取决于我问你什么。”

金有谦耸肩。“你问吧。”

似乎还有些沉浸在过去的几分钟里，BamBam深吸了口气，接着说道。

“好，那么有谦，说说你在我们队里可能会喜欢的人。”

金有谦觉得他肺里的空气被抽空，并且永远也不会回来。“呃，什么？”他再问了一次，仿佛这点重复能改变这个问题。

BamBam重复了一次，而金有谦吞了吞口水。这是他试图回避很久的一个问题。其他人也曾经问过他会不会喜欢队里的其中一个，但他总说这是家人一样的喜欢。尽管这不是实话。而现在，他似乎要被揭穿。

“如果我对所有人都没有那种喜欢呢？”金有谦问。

BamBam耸肩，“如果这是事实的话，那就是这样了。但记住，你必须说实话，而且我知道你撒谎是什么样子。”

金有谦暗自咒骂着自己和BamBam待在一起太久，以至于BamBam对他的所有小习惯一清二楚。他开始思考是不是该直接接受惩罚，但说出来不一定会那么糟？

“啊，呃……是，恩…是你……”他低声含糊着，希望没有其他人可以听到他的声音。而确实，除了BamBam以外，没有人听清了他的话，因为王嘉尔刚好讲了个笑话引走了注意力。于是这次，显然，轮到BamBam露出了惊诧的神情。金有谦将泛红的脸颊埋进手掌间。

“等等，等等，BamBam，他说了吗？”段宜恩止住了其他人的骚动，问道。

“呃……”

金有谦的手攥成拳，等着BamBam告诉所有人他的秘密。从此他们或许都会用不同的眼光看待他。

“他说他确实对所有人都没有感觉。” BamBam说着，撒了谎。

金有谦猛地抬头看向BamBam，脸上写满了震惊，而BamBam也正在看他，唇角上带着 一抹坏笑。他长长地松了一口气，庆幸这个秘密没有被开诚布公，尽管这个秘密是喜欢上了你最好的朋友。

其他人对这个答案似乎有些怀疑，毕竟前一秒金有谦还红着脸害羞。但他们没有多说什么，开始了下一轮游戏。

“喔，所以现在回到了在范哥？”金有谦道。

“不幸的，是的。”林在范说。

“好吧，那么现在该让事情变得复杂些了。”拿出手机的同时，BamBam这么说。“现在我们不会按照顺序来，所以不知道谁可以问谁了。接下来，我会把我们的名字打进这个随机生成器里，它会随机给出两个名字。前一个就是提问者，后一个人要回答。”

大家点了点头，等着BamBam说出谁能给林在范提问。

“好了，Mark，你来问在范哥。” BamBam宣布。

段宜恩开心地咧开嘴笑，迅速活跃起来。“来吧！林在范，你会选择真心话…还是大冒险！”他颇带着戏剧性地发问。

 

不能自已地，林在范回答前轻笑出声。“好吧，这次我不会当逃兵了。大冒险。”

段宜恩露出一个坏笑，眼中闪着莫名的光。“完美。”他说道，“我要你和我们当中的一个人一起展示，你会怎么引诱一个人和你上床。”

这个大冒险让林在范毫无防备，他显然没料到段宜恩会选这么直白的方式。根据这个走向，接下来估计还有更多类似的事情发生，而他并不确定他有没有准备好。但林在范是个言出必行的人，他需要完成这个任务。

“呃，好、好吧，谁？”林在范问。

“这次我想来选。”段宜恩说到，挨个看过每一个成员，而每个人在和他对视时都不可避免地紧张起来。最后，他的目光聚焦在了朴珍荣身上，并勾出一个笑容，成功地把对方吓出一身冷汗。害怕段宜恩要选中他，朴珍荣睁大了眼睛。

“我选择……”段宜恩开口，这种悬念此刻让人焦躁，“荣宰！”

崔荣宰迅速抬起头看向段宜恩。“什么？为什么？Mark，你为什么要一直针对我？”

段宜恩耸肩。“我不知道你在说什么。”他说完还朝崔荣宰眨了眨眼。

就在崔荣宰想要勒死段宜恩的同时，林在范已经绕过咖啡桌走向了崔荣宰。

“先、先等一下，在范哥，我——”林在范把崔荣宰从地上拉了起来，并将他摁在了墙边，惹得崔荣宰战栗着提高了音量。

“越快结束越好。”林在范打断了崔荣宰的话。

“所以，如果我想让一个人和我上床……好吧，Mark，我不算是个爱玩的人，但我猜我会这么做。”林在范开口道，而段宜恩全神贯注地看着面前这场表演。

“我会把他压在墙上，像这样。用我的身体困住他，让他只能看到我一个人。”林在范说着，一手撑在崔荣宰的头边，另一只手环着他的腰。

“接着我会靠近他，直到他能感受到我的呼吸扑在他身上，有时这能让人兴奋。”于是林在范边说着边凑近崔荣宰，而后者紧张得似乎忘记了怎么呼吸。

“我会亲他的脖子，然后咬他的耳朵。小声和他说我知道他有多想要我，同时抚摸他的身体。”林在范的手游走着、揉捏着崔荣宰的全身，让崔荣宰紧捏着林在范的肩膀。当他短暂地捏了一把他的臀瓣时，崔荣宰低吟出声，可下一秒那只手迅速得挪了开来，仿佛不曾放在上面。

“为了让他们也有感觉，我可能会顶他们几下……”林在范说，同时臀部轻缓地向前摩擦着崔荣宰的，惹得年少的人儿几乎压抑不住声音。

“…然后，我会把手放在这儿…”突然地，林在范握住了崔荣宰的阴茎，让少年几乎惊叫出声，同时又在那处被按揉时呜咽。

“…通常来说，接下来我们就会进入下一个环节，也就是做爱。”

林在范后撤，松开了崔荣宰，而紧接着后者滑倒在地板上。听到这个声音，林在范转头看了过去。

“你还好吗，荣宰？”他若无其事地问着。

“在范，你这他妈是什么意思？你差点在我们面前替他来了一发，他现在当然不太好。”王嘉尔道。

“我——我还好……呃，还可以。”明知这是个谎言，崔荣宰依旧轻颤着说。他两腿并拢着坐在地板上，靠在墙边喘息。林在范肯定感受到了刚刚崔荣宰半硬的下体，而这是为什么他现在不敢动作。他得先冷静下来，不然所有人都能看见林在范对他有多大魅力。“这只是个大冒险而已，只是这样……”

“就是这个意思，荣宰！”段宜恩满意地说道，而崔荣宰立即朝这人竖起了中指，让这位始作俑者大笑出声。

“荣宰，现在你该问珍荣哥下一轮想做什么了，如果你还可以的话。” BamBam说。

有些艰难地，崔荣宰爬回了先前他坐着的地方，只不过他抱着他的膝盖以防他依旧因刚刚的事情而“兴奋”。

“好的，珍荣哥，真心话还是大冒险？”崔荣宰问。

向后仰了仰，朴珍荣沉思了半秒。“我想我会选大冒险，他们更有趣些。”

闻言崔荣宰蹩眉，试图思考朴珍荣是怎么样的一个人。至少他很清楚朴珍荣绝对不是最纯洁的那种，因此，他给出的大冒险也会是这样。

“我要你……和Mark模仿做爱。”他说。

段宜恩看向崔荣宰，接着看向朴珍荣，发现对方也和他自己一样惊讶。接着他重新看向崔荣宰。“这是复仇吗？”段宜恩问。“我他妈现在只穿着内裤，荣宰，这太过了。”

“哦，所以当你是受害者的时候，这就太过分了？”崔荣宰有些生气，大声回应道。

“大家，这只是个游戏。我是说，有时事情会不受控制，但你不一定要做的。”林在范插嘴，尝试着平息现在的情况。

“但惩罚——”段宜恩开口。

“那能有多坏，说实话？我们最多往你的裤子里倒冰块之类的。”王嘉尔说。

“呃，各位，做不做是由我决定的。”朴珍荣说道，“再怎么说，这是我的大冒险。所以即使我不愿意做，也是我接受惩罚，而不是你，Mark。”

“无论如何，这还是涉及到我——！”段宜恩的句子在一声惊呼中被打断，因为朴珍荣已经凑近并将他压倒在地板上，两手捏着他的大腿。

“做吧，Mark，几分钟就结束了。”朴珍荣将段宜恩圈在臂弯中说道。

“等等，但、珍荣——等一下…啊！”当朴珍荣对准他们的下身并向前摩擦在一起时，段宜恩猛地扬起头。

他紧紧分开了段宜恩的大腿，让他们的下体蹭在了一起。朴珍荣全神贯注地向前顶弄着，咬紧了下唇，而段宜恩努力压抑住自己可能会发出的声音。但当他半硬的阴茎越发硬起来时，这点挣扎变得十分困难。其他人都安静且震惊地看着这个景象。他们都没有想到朴珍荣真的会去做。观赏着眼前这两人的动作，再加上今晚一切充满暗示性的活动，每个人都无法控制地感到愉悦。

崔荣宰感觉他裤子里的物什再次兴奋起来，只不过他想象林在范对他做面前的这些事情。隔着桌子，他看向林在范，发现对方深邃的眼神已经落在了他身上。王嘉尔有些敬畏地张着嘴看着，而BamBam则因为一只手缓慢摸上他的大腿、轻柔地揉捏那片皮肤而轻颤。金有谦的手此刻已经自然地放在了他两腿间，而他艰难地掩饰他牛仔裤里的勃起，特别是当段宜恩的呻吟充斥在屋子里时。

而这仅仅是一系列充实的夜晚的开始。

 

-TBC-


	2. Would you Rather（你更愿意…）

正如上一周那样，GOT7在晚上七点钟再次聚集在客厅里。那个疯狂的周五夜晚后，每个人都对彼此有了新的看法。这场真心话大冒险的游戏将每个成员不同的一面展现了出来，而过去他们从未想要涉及这些领域。事实上，这并不是好朋友会一起谈论或者做的事情，但变得越来越饱含性暗示的游戏反而让他们在背德感中兴奋。于是，这样的压力释放让每个人都有所期待，尽管所有人都拒绝承认，或许是因为这一周以来莫名的羞耻感。

他们中的许多人不确定他们是否应该为那个夜晚而感到兴奋，但他们都闭口不提，直到又一个星期五的到来。对于那些关系突然变得亲近起来的成员来说更是如此。

某一天，大家一起买来了冰淇淋。于是段宜恩从他的圣代上用手指挖下来一点奶油，在BamBam和王嘉尔的面前恶意色情地舔掉。想起那天关于奶油的大冒险，两个当事人不约而同地脸红起来。而另一天，当朴珍荣和林在范正一起练习编舞时，林在范突然开口调笑着朴珍荣某个顶胯，“珍荣，我打赌Mark会很喜欢你这样，恩？”，并获得了一记抽打。

尽管有这些玩笑和尴尬，这七个人实际上还想再尝试一次，于是他们决定在这个周五再次聚起来了解彼此。同样，BamBam在网上搜了一整周各种各样类似的游戏，最终选定了其中一个。

“那么…” 等大家坐回上周同样的位置后，BamBam开口，“想找一个类似真心话大冒险的游戏有点难，不过我有个想法。”

“没问题，说吧。”段宜恩说。

“所以，你们都知道‘Would you Rather（你更愿意…）’这个游戏，对吗？”

所有的成员点头。

“好，所以不如我们就玩这个游戏，而被问到的人必须完成他们说更愿意做的事。呃，比如说，你更愿意吃一勺番茄酱还是蛋黄酱？如果我选了蛋黄酱，那我就要吃一勺蛋黄酱。” BamBam解释道。

这一次，不同于先前，没有人反对他的提议。大家甚至觉得这是个不错的想法。

“所以规则基本上还和上次一样？”金有谦问着。

“对，你必须回答问题，并且要解释为什么。不然就要接受惩罚。如果你回答了问题却没有做那件事情，你也要接受惩罚。” BamBam说道。

“噢各位，拜托，能不能不问那些不可能完成的问题？我不想因为说了我更愿意飞上太空吻一只青蛙之类的，而要去学校申请成为一个宇航员……”王嘉尔说着，引起其他人的一阵笑声。

“行！那我们开始吧？石头剪刀布？”朴珍荣问着，而大家同时伸出了他们的手。

这一次，崔荣宰是最后的输家，所以他成了第一轮参与者。BamBam用了上次的那个随机生成器来选出问崔荣宰问题的幸运儿。

“好的，Jackson，是你。” BamBam道。

“噢！呃，等等，我需要想一想…”王嘉尔说，而崔荣宰有些焦虑地等着，“你更愿意……用BamBam的润唇膏还是在范的？”

开始于这样一个轻松的问题让崔荣宰又惊讶又庆幸。这并不是在说他不喜欢上周剧烈的发展，只是事情发生得太快，以至于有些不真实。

“呃，大概是在范哥的，因为他的没有香味，而BamBam的有。BamBam看上去总像要去亲别人一样。”崔荣宰调笑道，而这正中了BamBam的痛点，毕竟他确实在不久前亲了别人。

“噢，确实……”作为亲了BamBam的那个人，王嘉尔尴尬地轻笑了两声，“好吧，呃，不管怎样。在范，借用一下你的润唇膏。”

林在范找出了他的润唇膏，并从桌子上递给了崔荣宰。他涂的时候故意做出嫌恶的表情，让其他人忍不住笑出声，缓解了这有些不自然的气氛。

“对了，不如这次我们把顺序反过来？那样的话现在轮到Mark而不是Jackson？”BamBam说。

“我不介意。”段宜恩道。朴珍荣的腿意外地搭在了他的大腿边，这让他不自在地调整了下位置。

“好的，那么就是有谦来问Mark。”BamBam宣布道。

“噢好。你更愿意亲荣宰的脸，还是亲两个星期没洗过澡的Coco？”金有谦问着。  
闻言段宜恩揉了揉鼻尖，对这两个选项都不太满意。“呃，我想我会选Coco？毕竟她身上不干净算是我的问题。”

“为什么不选我？！我很干净也很好亲啊！”崔荣宰调笑道，把脸颊凑到段宜恩边上让他亲。

而段宜恩残忍地推开了崔荣宰。“Eww，不要，你大概比Coco更糟。”他大笑着起身去找来Coco。

很快，段宜恩双手抱着Coco回来，在小狗的脑袋上亲了好几下。当他抱着Coco坐下时，她立刻扭动着从他的怀抱里跑回了她的小床。

“喔，连Coco都不喜欢你。”王嘉尔看着她跑走，评价道。

“闭嘴。现在轮到谁了？”段宜恩问。

“我。”朴珍荣说。“谁来问我？”

“我来！”BamBam大声回应道 。

朴珍荣翻了个白眼，“你问吧。”

“好吧，好吧，那你更愿意像上次那样再抱着Mark蹭一次，还是抱着蹭那个灯？”最终BamBam这么说着，一手指着角落里点亮着客厅的灯。

朴珍荣几乎要越过咖啡桌掐死BamBam，但林在范在事情发生前阻止了他，让BamBam笑得直不起腰。他猜到BamBam可能会试图把事情加剧，但不该是用这种方式。

“老天，你太他妈幼稚了。”朴珍荣砸了砸嘴。

“你只是不喜欢这个问题，没关系，但你必须回答。”BamBam说。

“说实话，我更愿意杀了你，不过这不在选项里……”朴珍荣低声嘟囔着。

“不，显然不是…”BamBam说着，希望他的医保可以报销朴珍荣可能会对他造成的谋害。

朴珍荣叹了口气。“我猜现在我会选那盏灯…”他从地板上爬起来。

“但是为什么？理由？我是说，从个人角度而言，我觉得Mark会比一盏灯的感觉更棒。”BamBam说着，这下真正触及了朴珍荣的痛点。而段宜恩也同样，在BamBam继续开他们的玩笑时咬紧了牙。

边走向那盏灯，朴珍荣边看向BamBam。“首先，我强烈建议你该死地闭嘴，BamBam。其次，我不知道……因为这盏灯很漂亮？抱着一盏灯需要什么样的理由？”他嘲讽地说着。

王嘉尔轻轻拍了拍BamBam的肩膀，示意他可以停下了。而接着朴珍荣开始抱着那盏灯夸张地前后挺动，惹得所有人无法控制地大笑。他装作那盏灯是一个人，而渐渐他自己也忍不住笑意，一不小心撞到了上面的开关，整间屋子短暂地陷入黑暗。

“珍荣，天啊，你居然糟糕到把灯都关上了。”王嘉尔调笑着。而朴珍荣边翻白眼边笑了出声，走回了自己的座位。

“好了，该轮到我了。”林在范努力从大笑中挤出这样一句话。

“是的，Mark，这次轮到你提问。”BamBam说道。

“Yes！”段宜恩有些过分地开心，“好，在范……你更愿意在有谦还是荣宰的脖子上留一个吻痕？”

听到他自己的名字，金有谦猛地从手机屏幕中抬起头来。“我要做什么？”他问。

段宜恩叹气。“如果你要玩的话，就集中注意力。我刚刚问在范是想在你还是荣宰的脖子上留个痕迹。”

金有谦抱怨。“为什么你要带上我？我没有对你做什么啊。”他有些委屈。

“别吵，让他回答。”段宜恩道。

看上去似乎在认真思考这个问题，林在范回答前有些犹豫。“荣宰……”最后，他压低了声音说道。

段宜恩朝金有谦露出牙齿笑了笑。“看？我早知道他不会选你。”

林在范朝偷笑的段宜恩丢去一个眼刀，而金有谦如获重释地呼了口气。相反，当林在范的目光触及崔荣宰时，崔荣宰明显地紧张起来。

“是你走过来，还是我过去？”林在范问他。

“啊，呃，我、我都可以…”崔荣宰说着，他的心跳逐渐加速，手指笨拙地搅在一起。于是林在范示意崔荣宰走过来，而少年缓慢地站起来绕过咖啡桌。

“老天，Mark，你在试图杀了他。”王嘉尔暗指着正在走向林在范地崔荣宰。

段宜恩耸了耸肩，仿佛不是他造成了现在的状况。实际上，林在范忘记解释他为什么选择崔荣宰了，但所幸其他人也不记得这一回事，才让事情没有变得更加尴尬。

“等一下，”当崔荣宰站在他面前时，林在范开口说着，“脖子上太显眼了，要换一个地方。”

“有道理…”王嘉尔应和。

“胸口？”朴珍荣提议。

“胸口？”林在范重复道，看向崔荣宰确认他是否同意。

安静地，崔荣宰点了头，想着无论如何胸口都没有脖子那么敏感。

“好的，那就在胸口。”林在范说。他把崔荣宰拉到他的身边，手滑进了崔荣宰的上衣里。

“把它脱掉。”林在范扯了扯崔荣宰的衣服道。

崔荣宰犹豫了半晌，不太想在大家面前脱去衣服。尽管他并不是没有这么做过，但现在的状况就是令他有些不舒服。林在范帮助他脱掉了上衣，而他的手游走在崔荣宰的身前，似乎在寻找一个留下痕迹的最佳地点。

当他的唇突然凑上前，他大概是最终作出了决定，对着崔荣宰的某一片皮肤吮咬起来。为了确保他在那块地方留下足够明显的印记，林在范将崔荣宰搂得更紧，让他不禁轻颤。崔荣宰感受到他轻咬了他两下，而突如其来的一记啃咬让他战栗。离开时，他的嘴唇发出些湿润的响声，而崔荣宰的肌肤此刻染上了浅红。

“老天，在范。”看到那个痕迹时，段宜恩不禁道。

“闭嘴，是你先要我做的。”他回嘴。

崔荣宰套上了他的上衣坐回原位，脸上一片淡粉色。他隔着衣服揉了揉那片皮肤，估计那个痕迹已经开始变成更深的颜色。

“那么，有谦，轮到珍荣来问你问题。”BamBam说道。

金有谦抱怨。“真的，他会杀了我！我打赌他的问题会是：‘你更愿意让我杀了你，还是让我缓慢地杀了你？’”

BamBam和其他人都被金有谦举的例子逗笑。“不，说实话我觉得他今天更想杀了我。你还没怎么惹到他。”BamBam说。

“是的，我会很友善……尽管只是现在。”朴珍荣说，“不管怎样，有谦，你更想让Coco咬你的胸，还是给BamBam跳sexy的脱衣舞？”

金有谦瞪大了眼睛。“我以为你不会这么残忍！”他抗议道。

“这不残忍。我是说，你只会觉得有点疼，或者有趣但有点尴尬。我想你会选哪个已经很明显了。”

“只是有点尴尬？”金有谦不可置信地重复道。他不满地翻了个白眼，“好吧，随便吧。我选sexy dance，因为…我擅长跳舞？”

“这是个差劲的理由。顺便提醒你，是包括脱衣服的sexy dance。”朴珍荣坏笑着说。

“呀，别吵！我知道了！”金有谦大喊，“抱歉，Bam……”他站在他面前低声说道。

“没关系。这不代表什么。”BamBam安抚着他。

林在范把手机连接到了音响上，并放出了一首颇性感的歌，营造出跳舞的气氛。而金有谦轻缓地把BamBam靠在沙发上，并开始扭起了臀部。慢慢地，他在BamBam面前晃着身体，边撩起他的上衣脱掉，坏心地扔向朴珍荣的方向。紧接着，他的手充满暗示意味地摸上了他的裤头，边顶着胯边开始脱下裤子。那条裤子滑下去堆在他的脚边，而他把它踢开后分开两腿跨坐在BamBam身上，继续着暗示性的舞蹈。BamBam没有想到金有谦会这么认真。他的手扶在金有谦的后臀上，看着他在他身上反复扭动着。

有些突然地，林在范停下了音乐。“好了，这足够了。穿上你的衣服。”而当音乐停下的那一刻，金有谦立刻从性感的状态脱离出来，而他的脸迅速红成一片，套上了自己的衣服。他自己都没有意识到他有多喜欢刚刚的任务，直到他想起面前还有另外五双眼睛看着他。重新坐回了沙发上后，金有谦和BamBam都有些不安，但他们没有打断游戏的进行。

“那让我看看谁会来提问我……” BamBam说着，看向他手机上的生成器。

“哦，荣宰。”他说道，十分自信他能接受崔荣宰提出的任何要求。然而，他很快意识到崔荣宰正是上周提出那个模仿做爱的点子的始作俑者。这让他感到有些不确定。

“好的，BamBam，你更愿意……”崔荣宰顿了顿，思考着他的问题，而这时BamBam更加紧张，“在我们面前让Jackson把你摸硬，还是让他在我们面前打你的屁股？”

王嘉尔的眼珠差点惊讶得掉了出来，而BamBam立刻用手捂住了脸，咒骂着他自己竟然以为崔荣宰十分天真。“这他妈的是什么问题？”他抗议着。

“你得选择，或者接受惩罚！”崔荣宰吐出舌头说着。

BamBam叹了口气，有点害怕回答这么个人和暴露的问题。“我…我不知道…”他说着，声音小得几乎听不见。

“这是你最终的答案吗？”崔荣宰问。

这下BamBam难以作出抉择。他的胜负欲让他不想输掉这场游戏，但他心底的声音叫嚣着让他不要回答。“我……呃，我不…操，我、我猜我想让他摸硬我…”

近乎邪恶地，崔荣宰因他自己提出的问题大笑着，让所有人重新调整了他们对这人天真无邪的第一印象。“为什么呢？”他问。

“我的老天——我还要说出为什么？” BamBam抱怨。

“这是你定的规则，BamBam。”朴珍荣提醒着，而这回轮到BamBam渴望越过桌子勒死他和崔荣宰。

“好、好吧！因为…我觉得那样很爽？妈的，我不知道…” BamBam嘟囔道。

“行了，朋友们，来吧！”崔荣宰说着，显然对此过分地期待。

BamBam不安地看向王嘉尔，为崔荣宰诞生到这个世界上而感到抱歉。而王嘉尔注意到了他的视线，手搭上了他的肩膀。“别担心，Bam米，我会让你舒服的。我只需要让你硬起来，只是这样。”王嘉尔在他耳边说。

这些话多多少少起了作用，尽管此刻的情形依旧让他们俩都不大习惯，但BamBam点了头。于是王嘉尔搭在他肩膀上的手向下滑，抚摸着他的手臂。他的另一只手放在了BamBam的大腿上，轻轻揉捏着，然后再向上挪去。当那只手离他的腹股沟越来越近时，BamBam下意识紧绷起来。他挑逗地蹭过了BamBam已经抬起头的分身，随即探进了他的衣服下面。感受到王嘉尔的手指轻柔地滑过他的皮肤，BamBam咬紧了下唇，而在那人的指甲刮过他的肋侧时，他的呼吸猛地一滞。

BamBam已经可以感受到他自己被挑起了欲望，并在王嘉尔碰到他的乳尖时闭上了眼睛。他短暂地忘却了其他看着他们的人的存在，沉浸于王嘉尔的抚摸。王嘉尔捏了捏BamBam胸前的两点，甚至轻轻弹了一下，让少年的全身颤抖着。当王嘉尔带着力道拧着他的乳尖时，他呜咽着扬起了头，脱力地靠在沙发上。下一秒，王嘉尔的手从他的衣服下抽了出来，迅速摸了一把BamBam的下体，逼出他一声难以察觉的呻吟。

“好了，他硬了。”王嘉尔确认道，后退着坐回了他的位置。其他人看上去被刚刚的景象迷住了，过了半晌才回过神来。

“恩？噢、这有点快。”段宜恩扎了几次眼说道。

“对……”崔荣宰同意道。

BamBam仍然在试图从王嘉尔的抚摸中恢复过来。他把他勃起的性器藏在两腿间，试图窝进沙发把自己也藏起来。

“啊，所以……这样就剩下我了，然后在范哥来问我问题？”王嘉尔说。

一群人点头，等着林在范提出他的问题。

“呃，好的…”林在范清了清嗓子，开口道，“呃，你更愿意……吃屎，还是…”林在范花了一些时间思考，尽管王嘉尔显然已经被这第一个选项吓坏了，“帮一个人口交？”

“什么？你他妈为什么会问……”王嘉尔边说着边试图理解这个问题。

“等等，他要给谁口交？”朴珍荣问。

“呃，他可以自己选。”林在范说。

“等一下，不，这太过分了。”王嘉尔说。

“来吧，比起我们做过的事情，这不算什么。”林在范道。

“所以你的意思是，如果我问你同样的问题，你也会觉得在所有人面前吃屎或者口交是没所谓的？”王嘉尔发问。

林在范想了一会儿。“不，大概不会。但现在没有轮到我，不是吗？”

王嘉尔翻了个白眼，站起身。“噢不，我他妈受够了。”他甩下这句话，扭头走回了自己的房间。

“等等，所以你不准备选？你准备接受惩罚？”朴珍荣在他身后喊。

“去你他妈的惩罚！”他吼了一声，大力关上了门。

“呃，我猜他输了……”段宜恩说。

“等等，所以他还好吗？他看上去很生气…”金有谦有些担心地说。

“我猜他没事。他只是对我有点不爽，不过他的反应有些太剧烈了。”林在范说着，站起身准备离开。

“你觉得他还会继续和我们一起玩游戏吗？”崔荣宰问道。

“噢肯定的，他会回来的，尤其是为了某人。”段宜恩说着，指向了闻言后猛地脸红的BamBam。

“呃，那……我们都想一想他明天该做的惩罚，不过我们所有人都必须同意，行吗？这样明天我们可以决定他该做什么。” BamBam说着。他的手仍然挡着他下身没有去解决的硬挺。

“没问题，那我们现在去睡觉吧。”林在范说。所有人散入了他们自己的房间，而BamBam和金有谦走进了他们共同的房间。

就在他们刚刚踏入房门的时候，BamBam的手机响了。出乎意料地，屏幕上是一条来自王嘉尔的讯息。他坐在床上点开了它。

Jackson：你们结束了？

即使刚刚王嘉尔冲出了房间，他现在依旧不想被其他人抛弃或者落下，这让BamBam觉得很好玩。

BamBam：对，刚刚结束。

王嘉尔开始打字。

 

Jackson：噢，我现在知道了，毕竟我听到Mark走回了他的房间。

Jackson：所以我明天要做那个惩罚？

BamBam：对，我们今晚会想一个惩罚，然后明天决定。

Jackson：…该死。

 

BamBam对着他的手机屏幕笑出了声，使得金有谦从他自己的床上抬起眼看向他。

 

Jackson：等一下，一个问题。

Jackson：你还…硬着吗？

 

直到这一刻，BamBam才想起来他还没有解决自己的生理问题。现在他的状况没有那么紧急了，但是他仍然觉得有些兴奋。

 

BamBam：呃，我还没有去解决，所以…算是？

BamBam：…怎么了？

 

王嘉尔在BamBam提问后迅速地打起字来。

 

Jackson：有谦还醒着吗？

Jackson：等等，没什么。

Jackson：你介意现在去一下洗手间吗？

Jackson：然后给我来个电话？

 

BamBam有些困惑，不太知道为什么王嘉尔想知道金有谦是否醒着，亦或者为什么想要他在洗手间里给他打电话。他看了眼金有谦，那人正背对着他躺在床上，似乎在玩手机。

 

BamBam：好。

 

“我去一趟洗手间。”他对金有谦说道，尽管对方并不需要知悉这一点。

金有谦翻过身看向BamBam，露出一个恶意的笑容。“怎么，你要去打个手枪之类的？”他问。

BamBam翻了个白眼。“闭嘴。”

金有谦大笑着，重新将注意力放在了手机上。然而在BamBam离开后，他等了几分钟确认人儿没那么快回来，便从床上坐起来，伸手够来了床头柜上的纸巾和润滑。他的手摸向了两腿之间，而他的手机屏幕上正是BamBam某次sexy dance的视频。  
 

 

——

 

BamBam从房间出来后悄悄地走进了洗手间。他锁上了门后坐在了马桶上，并从联系簿里翻出王嘉尔的号码。按下拨号键后，等待音仅仅响了两下便被王嘉尔接通。

“你好？”他睡前略微低沉沙哑的嗓音让BamBam着迷。

“呃，嗨。” BamBam说着，听上去有些不自然。

“哪位？”王嘉尔问。

“呀，你让我打电话给你的。这是什么意思？”

电话那头的王嘉尔低声笑着，而BamBam觉得他快溺死在他的声音里。“开玩笑的。Hi，Bam米。”

“Hi.” BamBam回应着，情不自禁地勾起一个微笑。

“所以，我假设你现在是一个人？”王嘉尔问道。

“不，我把有谦叫来和我一起拉屎。” BamBam带着一丝嘲讽说着，惹得王嘉尔又笑了出声。这让BamBam谨记了不再试图说些有趣的话，免得他死于王嘉尔的声音。

“…那么，你…刚刚觉得还不错吗？”王嘉尔缓缓地发问。

“刚刚那样——噢…” BamBam没反应过来王嘉尔指的是什么，直到他想起他先前有多兴奋，“啊……你指那个。呃，我硬了，不是吗？”

“对，但我是指，很多事情都可以让人硬起来…说实话，你刚刚觉得舒服吗？”

BamBam不知道王嘉尔在担心些什么，而他相信这是关于那些个讨论起来十分尴尬的话题的。“Jackson，我觉得挺好的。我……很喜欢。这就是为什么我现在还有点…” BamBam猛地止住，意识到他或许说得太多了。

“还有点什么？”王嘉尔问。

尽管BamBam已经和王嘉尔说过他还硬着，他仍然重复着说道。“还有点欲求不满…”他说着，而他的手已经握上了下身的硬挺。从他开始和王嘉尔说话起，那里显然翘得更厉害了。

王嘉尔隔着电话恩了一声，让BamBam的一颤。

“你该赶紧解决一下……”王嘉尔说。

“是、是的…”

“或许…现在？”王嘉尔的语气中透出几分不确定。

BamBam环着自己阴茎的手紧了紧，呼吸急促起来。他并不能很好地隐藏他的声音，而王嘉尔绝对听到了。

“你…正在自慰吗？”王嘉尔小心翼翼地问着。

“对…” 他的手滑进了裤子里，直接握住了他完全勃起的性器，长叹了一口气。

“该死的，好吧…还舒服吗？”王嘉尔问道。

“恩……”这是BamBam可以做到的唯一回答。他听着王嘉尔的声音上下撸动自己的性器。那个声音在他脑海中过于诱人，让他不住渴望王嘉尔可以来到他身边，在他耳边说着更糟糕的情话。

“你现在看上去大概很勾人…就像刚刚你在沙发上那样。”王嘉尔在扬声器里低声说着，而BamBam无法压抑住一声轻喘，手上一边套弄着，臀部也下意识地向前送着。

“我的声音能让你兴奋吗？”大概是听到了BamBam的呻吟，他问道。

而BamBam的回应便是另一声低吟和他抚慰着性器时发出的水声，来自那些从性器前端汩汩流出的透明液体。同时他在电话那头听到了类似的声音，猜测王嘉尔大概也在做和他相同的事情。这让他情不自禁地呜咽出声。

“操，继续Bam，想着我来做…”王嘉尔的声音此刻染上了情欲的色彩。听着王嘉尔在电话里说话和喘息，BamBam手上的动作也越来越快，同时受不住般弓起了腰。快要抵达高潮时，他的呼吸愈发快起来。对面的王嘉尔似乎也一样。

而那个晚上，他们俩并不是唯二解决着某些压抑的欲望的人。

 

-TBC-


	3. 大冒险转盘（上）

过去的两个星期里充满了令人激动的事情。自从第一个玩游戏的夜晚起，所有人便开始对下一周抱有期待。他们的第二场游戏让事情更加复杂了。一整个星期里，他们都在默默地交换眼神，并在对上视线时无法自制地想起那些在咖啡桌旁度过的时间。

上一次王嘉尔输了，于是成员们共同决定了一个适合他的惩罚。第二天的早上，他们聚集在客厅里，而王嘉尔已经开始感到紧张。

“我们讨论的时候Jackson能呆在这么？”崔荣宰问。

“不管怎样他都得做，所以我想这没什么所谓。”金有谦答。

“嘿，你们能快点决定吗？”王嘉尔有些不耐烦地抱怨。

“好吧，有什么建议？”朴珍荣问。

“我想不到什么……”崔荣宰说。

“呃，我也是……”出乎意料地，BamBam也这么说道。

“喔…我以为BamBam会有很多点子。”林在范说。

“我…我只是没有想到…” BamBam移开了视线，但他发现王嘉尔正挂着一副坏笑着看向他。猜到这视线所隐藏的含义，BamBam觉得脸上一片烧，但他尽了最大努力不表现出来。

“好吧，那不如我们就像往常一样打他的屁股？”金有谦提议。

“我觉得我们可以像他说的，往他的裤子里倒冰块。”林在范道。

“我也这么想。”段宜恩附和。

“我认为我们可以让他今天做我们的仆人。今天一天，他都不能拒绝我们的任何要求。”朴珍荣笑着说。

“噢，这个我喜欢，珍荣。”金有谦说，“我终于可以当自己是个哥哥了。”

“你现在已经这么做了……” BamBam小声说，被他身边的忙内拍了一把。

“这听上去不错，我们可以把其他的惩罚留给之后输了的人。”林在范总结道，而所有人表示同意。

“好的，Jackson仆人！拿点果汁来！”崔荣宰转头对年长的男人道，而对方扫了他一眼，安静地站起来走进了厨房。

崔荣宰大笑得不能自已，“这也太好玩了！”

朴珍荣看着林在范。“在范，你碰上了一个难搞的小孩。”他看着崔荣宰低声说道，而林在范不禁轻笑出生，象征性打了下朴珍荣的肩膀。

“不过我很意外他没拒绝。”金有谦对BamBam说。

“呃，他也没有别的选择。” BamBam回答。

于是除了BamBam，其他所有成员都开始准备今天要做的事项。在所有人都喊着让王嘉尔做些什么之后，他决定和他一齐走进厨房。

“Jackson？” BamBam说着，看到对方正在给大家做早餐。而当他扭头看到BamBam的时候，他立刻露出了一个微笑。

“嗨，Bam米。”他说。他的声音让BamBam想起了昨晚那通电话。

“我只是想问问…需要我帮忙吗？”看着王嘉尔要做七人份的早餐，BamBam这样提议道。

“呃，不用，我没问题。这也不是你的惩罚。”他边说着，走向BamBam。“…不过，谢谢你的关心。”他道，伸出手搂住了BamBam的腰。

在王嘉尔把他拉进怀里时，BamBam快要忘记如何呼吸。“谢谢你之前没提出什么惩罚……”他接着说。“也谢谢你昨晚……”

王嘉尔在他耳边说的最后一句话让他下意识地战栗，差点没有站稳，赶紧抓住了王嘉尔的衣料来保持平衡。而王嘉尔双手扶住了BamBam的脸颊，把人儿的脸带到了自己面前。“我很喜欢听见你那样。”他说着，同时两人的唇瓣越来愈近，中间只剩下几厘米的距离。

“Jackson！”一个声音突然插入。

听到这个声音，两人立刻分了开来，而紧接着段宜恩小跑进了厨房。

“噢，BamBam你也在这。”段宜恩说着。有那样半秒，BamBam以为段宜恩看到了他们之间发生的事情。“我只是想问一下，能在我的鸡蛋上加点芝士吗？”

王嘉尔点了点头，而段宜恩朝他笑了笑便走开了。这下BamBam看向王嘉尔时，那人脸上正带着一个颇羞涩的笑容，尽管几秒前他还那样大胆。

“我该快点做完了。”王嘉尔带着尴尬地说。

“啊、好，我该去洗澡了…” 哪怕他们都能听见浴室里正有人在洗澡，BamBam这么回答道。

颇尴尬地离开了厨房后，BamBam几乎是小跑着冲进了他的房间，扑到床铺上将脸埋进枕头里。下半身传来的不适感让他攥着枕头抱怨。他怎么能如此轻易地硬了起来？不管怎样，如果这一周都将会变成这样，那他绝没有做好准备。  
   
\-------  
   
时间过得像蜗牛一般缓慢，让所有人对下一场游戏更加期盼。即将到来的世界巡演会消耗他们的大多数时间，而这个周五将是他们最后一个自由的夜晚，所以大家此时迅速聚了起来，准备开始。

王嘉尔在他身边坐下时，BamBam有些尴尬地在座位上动了动。这一个星期里，他们两人之间的关系变得若即若离，似亲似疏。尽管他们之间还没有发生什么，但他们都觉得自己已经到了临界点。

BamBam觉得，其他成员之间也有同样的情况。段宜恩总在朴珍荣的触碰停留过久时焦躁不安，而崔荣宰则不断从林在范持续的注视中闪躲着。有什么正在悄然发生着。唯一一个看上去没什么变化的人便是金有谦，但这只是因为，没有人知道金有谦花了多大力气保持冷静，尤其因为他喜欢的人还是他的室友。幸好，当所有人来到客厅里准备游戏时，所有的这一切都被暂时搁置和遗忘了。这一次，崔荣宰先开了口。

“呃，大家？我们能不能…在开始之前，先严肃地聊一下？”崔荣宰问。

“为什么要在开始之前？这可能会影响我们玩游戏的心情。”朴珍荣说。

“好吧，但我也不认为结束之后会是一个合适的时间。那个时候我们都会过于兴奋。”崔荣宰坦率地讲道。

他的话出乎所有人的意料，让大家有些尴尬，并试图避免和彼此产生眼神交流。就算他们清楚崔荣宰说得是实话，他们也没有勇气承认。

“行吧，怎么了，荣宰？”林在范打破了沉默。

“呃…我之前在想…我们这么做真的没问题吗？”崔荣宰问。

“怎么做，玩游戏？”朴珍荣回问。

“不只是这样。我是说我们玩这一种游戏，然后和彼此做这些事…并且我们都很喜欢。这样算是…正常吗？”

房间再度陷入了沉默。崔荣宰终于问出了他们所有人都在这几个星期里思考的问题。没有人真的知道这是不是正常的行为。很显然，他们都对这档子事儿有很大的兴趣，但当你和坐在一张桌子边，在朋友们的目光下和别的朋友做这种事情时……听上去似乎有些奇怪。

林在范清了清嗓子，第一个开口道。“好吧…首先，我们不是正常人。”

“噢，绝对不是。”朴珍荣附议，递给向来自豪地自称“奇怪的人”的BamBam一个眼神。

“但是，我觉得我们的这种好奇是正常的。就是，类似青少年上网看片，不一定是为了打手枪，也可能只是好奇那些片到底是什么？”林在范解释道。

崔荣宰点了点头，明白了这之间的关联，但并没有完全认同。“恩，我懂你的意思，但我们都看片。所以如果我们想做…这种事，为什么我们不自己去网上找来看？”

“噢，相信我，我现在还这么做。” BamBam说着，显然给出了过多信息。大家默契地扫了他一眼后忽视了他的话。

这回朴珍荣开口道。“呃，就像是，你在看片的时候会想要有实际的感觉？就是，你会想知道和一个真人做这种事的感觉，而这就是为什么我们自慰。为了更多刺激，和…某些地方的放松。所以这就像…和朋友一起自慰？”

崔荣宰仔细想了想，仍然有些迷惑，但胸口压着的某块巨石已被挪开。“我想你们是对的…我是指，我们现在还很年轻、很蠢。这就会是…一些在20多岁的时候做的疯狂的事，是吗？”他说着。

“对，这大概就是在我们老了之后回想起来，会觉得‘喔，我们曾经是一群欲求不满的小疯子’的事情。”王嘉尔附和道。他的玩笑话让气氛轻松起来，大家也配合地笑了出声。

“好的，那现在没问题了。要开始吗？” BamBam问道，收到了一连串的点头。

“朋友们，这次我想到了一个游戏。”出人意料地，段宜恩说着。

“噢，真的吗？呃，我之前想了一个游戏，不过我们这周也可以先玩你的。” BamBam说着，显然对段宜恩会有怎样的想法感到好奇。

“那好，我叫这个游戏‘大冒险转盘’。呃，我不确定这个名字是不是合适，但这不是重点。”段宜恩说。

“没事，你解释一下就行了。”金有谦打断，收获了来自段宜恩的一瞥。

“恩。我的想法是，我们都写下来一些大冒险，比如3到5个之类的，然后我们把它们放在一个帽子里，每个人轮着从里面抽。不管拿到了什么，我们都要完成。”段宜恩解释道，视线扫过在座的一圈人征求同意。

“这听上去有点危险…”崔荣宰皱着眉说。

“呃，反正我们不会写什么杀人放火的事情，只是类似……你懂的，我们之前做的那种…”段宜恩有些尴尬地说。

“确实，但你们仍然是群残忍的家伙…”崔荣宰挪了挪位置，回答道。

“如果我没记错的话，你也没好到哪里去。”朴珍荣评价道，和段宜恩同时给了崔荣宰一个意味深长的表情。被看着的少年这才想起来第一场游戏里他要求他们做的事情，红着脸避开了他们的目光。

“总之，这听上去还行吗？”段宜恩直截了当地问。

“当然，我们开始吧。”王嘉尔道。

“好，我去拿纸。我们可以撕开之后每个人写3个大冒险，然后放进一个帽子里。”段宜恩说，迅速地跑去拿来这些材料。

“噢老天，你们会恨死这些的。”收到他那份小纸条时，王嘉尔挂着坏笑说道。

“我也不会手下留情。”崔荣宰咧嘴笑着道。

“好吧，你什么时候手下留情过？” BamBam问。

崔荣宰翻了个白眼，和其他人一起写下了他的大冒险，接着他们把这些纸条放进了某个粉丝送的帽子里。

“好了，这里有21个大冒险了。我们要全部做完吗？”段宜恩问。

“看情况吧，不着急。”林在范说。

“行，如果我们不做大冒险，我们就要被惩罚，对吗？”崔荣宰问。

“这一直是我们的规则，荣宰。”王嘉尔说。

“来吧，让我们打乱一下！”段宜恩大声道，晃着那顶帽子，随即递到了看上去有些茫然的林在范面前。

“呃，我先？”他问。

“是啊，我们的队长不是一直第一个来嘛。”段宜恩说道，附赠了一个wink。

“可是，为什么我们不直接石头剪刀布？”他问，看向其他人。

段宜恩有些夸张地叹了口气。“好吧，我只是想快点开始。”

他们再次用石头剪刀布决出胜负，而这次输的是崔荣宰，因此他需要做第一个。得知自己不需要第一个受苦，林在范颇开心地看着他们把帽子递了过去。

“该死的。”崔荣宰从段宜恩手中接过帽子，叹气道。

他伸出手在帽子里乱摸了一通，接着闭上了眼，选出了其中一张折起的纸片。所有人都聚精会神地看着崔荣宰打开他的纸条，随即抱怨着趴倒在咖啡桌上，让大家都凑上去看他拿到了什么。

“念出来，念出来！”王嘉尔说，把崔荣宰扶了起来。

崔荣宰边叹气边道。“给抽中最短的木条的人跳膝上舞。”

“天哪，这是谁写的？”朴珍荣笑出声问道。

“你诚挚的朋友。” BamBam鞠了个躬说到。

除了崔荣宰，所有人都笑了起来，而那人无奈地看着朴珍荣拿来了一把木条。

“来吧，大家，抽一根。”朴珍荣握着木条们伸出手。

所有人小心翼翼地选了一根，而崔荣宰紧张地看着。金有谦拿到了最长的，那就肯定不是他，而BamBam拿到了第二长的。当林在范抽出木条时，崔荣宰仔细地观察着，试图与其他人的比较。不幸的是，王嘉尔和段宜恩抽到的更短，因此林在范并不会是他膝上舞的对象。意识到他没有抽到最短的木条时，林在范也抬眼看向了崔荣宰。

段宜恩、朴珍荣和王嘉尔对比了他们的木条，结果段宜恩拿到了最短的那根。“呃，为什么我总要被做一些奇怪的事情？”他抱怨。而在发现他要在段宜恩腿上跳舞时，崔荣宰的希望破灭得一干二净。

“来吧，”段宜恩拍了拍膝盖，“到这里，小孩子。”

听到这个称呼，崔荣宰不屑地哼了一声，但还是走向了段宜恩。

“我们该放点音乐营造气氛。”朴珍荣说道，拿出了手机。

“Chris Brown的Take You Down！”金有谦提议。

“不要！那首歌太…黄了…”崔荣宰抗议着，他的脸已经红了起来。

“那就这首了！”朴珍荣说，外放出了这首歌。

崔荣宰瞪了下朴珍荣，对方只是微笑着看着他，指了指段宜恩的膝盖，让崔荣宰有些犹豫。

“来吧，上次有谦也做了。没有看上去那么糟糕。” BamBam说。

小心地，崔荣宰瞄了一眼林在范，而对方正盯着他，直到他们的目光碰上时林在范才挪开视线。这是崔荣宰第一次看见林在范有些……紧张？又或者，嫉妒？崔荣宰在心底希望他是在嫉妒，同时他也莫名地希望林在范能看着。

崔荣宰在段宜恩的膝盖上岔一条腿，跨坐在他身上，同时扶着段宜恩的肩膀，舔了舔干燥的唇后准备开始。他感到一只手在他的屁股上捏了一把，于是他低头看到一个偷笑着的段宜恩。他似乎对别人的屁股有奇怪的执着。翻了个白眼后，崔荣宰不太自然地跟着歌曲晃起了臀部，毕竟膝上舞并不是崔荣宰擅长的东西。即使他已经尽力了，他还是无法在段宜恩露出各种怪异的表情时假装性感的样子，于是不断地笑出了声。

段宜恩看向林在范，那人再次专注地看着崔荣宰，或者说，盯着崔荣宰，特别是在他的臀部距离段宜恩的只有咫尺距离时。似乎是被崔荣宰的动作迷住了，他的嘴微微也张开。

“哟在范，别流口水了。”段宜恩调笑道，让被抓了个现行的林在范猛地脸红。崔荣宰扭过头看向林在范，觉得那人脸上的一抹粉色过于可爱。

“行了行了，这两位的注意力都在彼此身上，而不是这个游戏。”朴珍荣边关掉音乐边说道。

“闭嘴！我们没有…”崔荣宰从段宜恩身上下来，却在对上林在范的双眼时无法说完他的后半句话。

“…没事，我们会假装不知道你们一直互相盯着的。”王嘉尔说，让这两个人意识到了什么后挪开目光。

“继续吧，下一个。Jackson，到你了。” BamBam说。

王嘉尔从桌子上拿起了那顶帽子，很快抽出了一张纸条。他没有犹豫地打开读完，随机翻了个白眼。“这很蠢，没什么意思。”他说。

“是什么？”朴珍荣问。

“坐在你左边的人的腿上，直到游戏结束。”王嘉尔念出声，把纸条扔在桌子上。

“呃，我担心游戏会变得太过头，所以我写了个简单的。”崔荣宰承认道。

“好吧，不管了，你坐到沙发上来吧。”

崔荣宰从地上站了起来，坐在了王嘉尔原本的位置上，而年长的男人舒舒服服地靠在崔荣宰的身上，毕竟他们所有人都经常这么做。

“好的，那我抽了。” BamBam说，同样没有犹豫地摸出一张纸条。“靠，我抽到自己的了。”他抱怨。

房间里立刻爆发出来一串大笑。“笑吧笑吧，不过要和我一起做这个的人很快就不会有心情笑了。”

“老天，你写了什么？”段宜恩问。

“用嘴把石头剪刀布输了的人撩硬。” BamBam说，捂住了脸后悔他自己写了这个大冒险。

“我猜我们要看看这次是谁倒霉了。”朴珍荣说，伸出手开始了石头剪刀布。

“Fuck me…”当他成了最后的输家时，林在范控制不住地爆了句粗口。

“呃，我不会这么做的。我只需要让你硬起来。不过我很确定有别的人愿意陪你做这档子事。” BamBam说着，短暂地看了眼崔荣宰。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”林在范有些不耐烦地回答。

“快点吧，我想赶紧轮到我。”金有谦催促着犹豫的成员们。

BamBam走到林在范身边，有些尴尬地坐在他旁边。林在范颇期待地看着他。“你做还是不做？我准备好了。”林在范说。

“做…” BamBam摸上了林在范的衣服，手却被狠狠地打了一下。

“啊！What the fuck？”他叫道，揉着被打痛的手。

“只能用嘴。不能用手。”林在范说。

“我得用手脱掉你该死的衣服。” BamBam诉苦。

“我想我们可以允许这个，但他的手不能碰到你。如果他失败了，那我猜他就得再抽一条大冒险作为惩罚。”朴珍荣说。

“好吧，反正我不会被这小屁孩弄硬。”林在范妥协道。

BamBam忽视了林在范的话，继续了他的动作。他把他的上衣推了上去，同时让林在范靠在沙发的某个枕垫上。深吸了一口气后，他吻上了那片裸露的胸膛，轻轻啄着。无法控制地，他想起上一周王嘉尔玩弄他的乳尖时那种奇妙的感觉，于是他模仿着做了相同的事。他先是像只幼猫一般舔着那一点，接着将那处吮入口中。他听到林在范的呼吸急促起来，并将其当成了一种鼓励，决定按照这个节奏继续下去。

此时林在范的眼睛迅速地瞥向了王嘉尔和崔荣宰，随即闭上。那两人正盯着他们。王嘉尔边咬着唇边观赏着BamBam的动作，而崔荣宰的视线飘忽着，仿佛想要看却又不允许自己看。

轻巧地，BamBam用虎牙咬了下敏感的乳尖，让林在范弓起了腰。于是BamBam将注意力转向了另外一边的那枚乳头，获得了来自那副身体主人的同样的反应。他向下挪动，顺着林在范的腹部轻柔地留下一连串亲吻。他甚至将他的手指挤进了林在范的裤头，在隐约的人鱼线处落下一个吻，直到林在范将他推开。

“行了，我……硬了。”林在范说，深呼吸着把他的上衣扯了回来。

“见鬼，我觉得BamBam都快要给你做口活了。”段宜恩笑着说。

“说实话，我也这么觉得。这正是为什么我阻止了他。”林在范并着两腿说。

“怎么？你不想获得我美妙的服务吗？” BamBam炫耀着他饱满的唇瓣，问道。

林在范只是推开了他。“不，一百万年以内都不需要。”

BamBam大笑着坐下，因为完成了自己的任务而心情愉悦。

“好吧，轮到我了！”金有谦从帽子里抽出一张纸，在看到内容时皱了眉。“光屁股被石头剪刀布的赢家打10下。”

意识到金有谦拿到了他写的大冒险，段宜恩立刻欢呼雀跃起来。“老天，我希望我可以成为打他屁股的人。”他说。

朴珍荣满脸嫌弃地看向段宜恩，“你确实对屁股有某种癖好……”

“是啊，我最喜欢你的。”段宜恩眨眨眼道，让朴珍荣不知如何回答。

“Eww，别在我们面前调情。”王嘉尔摇头晃脑地说。

“闭嘴，我只是开个玩笑。来吧，石头剪刀布！”段宜恩回答道。

BamBam成为了这场战争的胜利者，而他试图说服金有谦“被好朋友打屁股比被其他人打要好受一些”。金有谦短暂地同意了他的观点，但他不确定他是否能承受住十下，尤其是来自BamBam的十下。

“来吧，把裤子脱了！” BamBam拍了拍他的膝盖说道。

金有谦把裤子脱到了大腿处，小心地调整着位置挡住了他的性器。他俯身趴在BamBam的膝盖上做好了心理准备，并试图用手挡住自己裸露的后臀，却被王嘉尔和崔荣宰一人捉住了一只手臂，不许他动弹。

“准备好了？” BamBam问，单手揉着金有谦的半边臀。

金有谦不自在地扭动着，觉得无比尴尬与羞耻。“别该死的揉我的屁股，快点做！”

“噢，抱歉，我只是在找点感觉。” BamBam偷笑着说。

“你快点——啊！”在他毫无防备时，臀瓣上传来一阵火辣的刺痛，让金有谦惊叫出声，同时一记响亮的拍打声回荡在房间里。

“老天，这肯定很疼。”段宜恩评价道。

“听上去很响。”林在范说。

“你们能别吵吗？还有，下一次你打之前能先提醒我吗？”金有谦说着，仍然在忍受着身后的疼痛。

“我以为你不知道会好一些，至少你不需要在等的时候害怕。” BamBam说。

金有谦咬紧了下唇，随即又一记拍打落了下来。他的手攥紧成了拳头，试图逃离王嘉尔和崔荣宰紧紧的掌控，尽管这对他并没有益处。

“操！”第三下重击落下来时，他几乎在尖叫。他的下体在紧身裤里不安分地抬了头，而当BamBam再次抽打着他的屁股时，他别无选择地大口喘息着。在此之前，他从来不知道自己喜欢这样的东西。被BamBam的手掌蹂躏着后臀让他意识到自己的新癖好。

“我、我真的要打十下吗？” BamBam问道，有些担忧地看向其他人。

段宜恩叹气。“你打了多少下来着？四下？好吧，那再来两下我们就算他通过。”

BamBam点了点头，尽管金有谦由于对下一巴掌的过分的期待而完全没注意听这场对话。他没有等待太久，下一记很快跟了上来，而他倒抽了口气被打得浑身向前耸动，情不自禁地战栗着。此时此刻，他的性器已经半硬了。趴在BamBam的膝盖上被打着屁股对他而言太刺激了，而他无法讨厌这种感觉。最后一下BamBam打得很狠，让他几乎在呼气时被自己的唾液呛到。

崔荣宰和王嘉尔放开了他，而金有谦迅速地从BamBam身上站了起来并提上了裤子，小心翼翼地坐回了沙发上。他的屁股很疼，非常疼，但游戏还得继续。他在内心乞求自己不需要再做任何事情。

“抱歉，谦米。” BamBam说着，一手搭上了金有谦的肩膀。

“喔，你居然还能坐下？”林在范开玩笑地说道。

“噢你想试试吗？”金有谦问，而林在范立马摇头。

“不管怎样，轮到你了。看看你会抽到什么。”朴珍荣说，仔细看着林在范的手如何在帽子中搅动着拿出一张纸条。

“我看看…”林在范展开了那张纸，念出了内容，“性感地脱掉坐在你右手边的人的衣服。”

林在范砸了砸嘴。“这是谁写的？”

这次没有人说话，除了崔荣宰可疑地挪开了视线。这让林在范怀疑这纸条出自于他。不管怎样，在他右手边的人是朴珍荣，而对方到目前为止还没有成为任何大冒险的受害者。

“什么玩意？这是在范哥的大冒险还是我的？”朴珍荣问。

“当然是我的。”林在范歪着头说道。

“好吧，但你不需要把衣服脱掉。”朴珍荣说着翻了个白眼。

“来吧，赶紧做吧。反正我们都见过互相全裸的样子。”王嘉尔从旁观者的角度说道，试图将事情一笔带过。

“全裸？我需要脱到全裸吗？”朴珍荣问，看向其他人索要一个解释。

“呃，我们不知道是谁写的，但上面说要脱掉你的衣服。所以我假设这是全裸的意思。”林在范说。

“但、但是……我们能不能…呃，行吧！”朴珍荣最终妥协。

“过来吧，我想你可以坐在我腿上。”林在范说着，为朴珍荣让出足够的位置。

“不！难道我们不能站着吗？还是…你还因为之前的…硬着？”他瞥了眼红着脸的BamBam问道。

“啊，没有…不算是。这不重要，让我们赶紧结束这个…除非你想要惩罚？”林在范抬眼看向朴珍荣。对方显然仍对这状况不大满意。

“…随便吧！就…快点，拜托你了。”朴珍荣站起身后坐在了林在范的双膝上。他看向段宜恩，那人露出一个一瞬即逝的微笑，随后又变回毫无表情的样子。

他感受到林在范紧贴着他脊背的胸膛，对这突然的亲密感到很不自然。林在范的手轻轻蹭过了朴珍荣的臀部，随即手指从朴珍荣上衣的布料下摸了过去。他的指尖撩起朴珍荣的衣服时缓慢地滑过他的腹部，随后露出了下面的皮肤。朴珍荣在林在范的怀里扭动着倒抽了一口气，让林在范的呼吸也加快了些。

“你、你能不乱动吗？拜托？”他问。

朴珍荣不知道发生了什么，直到他感觉有什么顶在他的大腿上。他瞪大了眼看向林在范，而对方给了他一个乞求的眼神。

“他之前说他没有硬…”朴珍荣想着，没留意到林在范的手摸向了他的胸口。当林在范的手指蹭到他的乳尖时，他不禁弓起了腰，仰起后脑勺靠在林在范肩上。

“抬手。”林在范低声道，把那件上衣从朴珍荣头顶脱了下来，随即他的手从朴珍荣的胸口滑向了裤头。

他的手指沿着腰侧挤进了裤子里，修剪过的指甲挑逗地蹭过朴珍荣白皙的皮肤，让他不禁颤抖。林在范接着把那条裤子向下扯，直到它滑落到朴珍荣的膝盖上，然后再摸向了他的内裤。当林在范开始脱他的内裤时，朴珍荣突然抓住了林在范的手，不确定地看向他。

“没事的，你之后可以马上穿上。”林在范轻声说，于是朴珍荣犹豫地松开了手，让林在范慢慢脱去了他身上的最后一块布料。

“好了吗？”林在范松开了他的双手道，而朴珍荣迅速地站了起来，抓着他的衣服冲进了洗手间。

全程下来，段宜恩都十分安静，甚至没有怎么看。朴珍荣落荒而逃的样子着实很可爱，但段宜同样觉得不舒服。他希望脱掉朴珍荣的衣服的那个人是他。

“他…会回来吗？”在寂静了半晌后，王嘉尔问。

“我…不知道。但他…呃，他的下面…有些激动…” BamBam回答。

林在范瞪大了眼睛。“是吗？我刚刚没有往下看…”

“这大概是他跑走的原因。我猜除了你我们都看到了。”金有谦说。

“这会不会有点过了？”崔荣宰有些担心。

“怎么？”林在范突然切入，“这是你写的大冒险吗？”

崔荣宰看着他，随即移开了视线。他双手环着王嘉尔，指尖绞在一起。

“所以我想……这大概代表就是你写的。”在一阵寂静后，金有谦总结道。

“但、但是我没想到他会——！”崔荣宰的话被王嘉尔打断。

“我不觉得这太过了。比起之前我们做的那些，这其实还好。”王嘉尔说道，安慰地拍了拍崔荣宰的肩膀。“话说回来，如果说实话，我们游戏结束之后都会自慰。”

没有人有异议，毕竟这是事实。

“他只是觉得被看到了有些尴尬。我去看看他。”段宜恩打破了僵持，从座位上站起身。他敲了敲浴室的门，但没有回应。

“是我。”他说，随即门打开了。

“进来之后锁门。”朴珍荣说着，靠在了水池边。

段宜恩转过身锁上了门，然后看向朴珍荣。他的脸还因为尴尬而羞红。段宜恩靠近了些，一手搭在朴珍荣的背上，打着转安抚他。

“他们不会说什么的。”段宜恩说。

“恩，但这还是很尴尬。我并不想这么做……”朴珍荣抱怨着低下头。

“我也不想你那么做…”

朴珍荣抬眼看向段宜恩，站起身面对他。

“你没有在生我的气吧？”他突然问，让段宜恩措手不及。“你没有因为我做了而生气吧？我真的不想，但那是游戏的一部分所以我做了。可我没有想让你生气的意思——”

“我没有生气。”段宜恩打断道，而朴珍荣拍着胸口松了一口气。段宜恩搂紧了他的腰，让两人的身体贴在了一起。“我可能有点吃醋——不，很吃醋。但是我没生气，至少不是对你。”

在段宜恩的怀里，朴珍荣感到十分放松。段宜恩的脸距离他的只有几厘米，而他感到一阵暖意，就着这个机会吻了上去。段宜恩回应了这个吻，在朴珍荣的指尖缠上他的头发时也搂紧了朴珍荣。随即这两人陷进了彼此的视线中，短暂地遗忘了在客厅里等待着他们的其他成员们。

 

-TBC-


	4. 大冒险转盘（下）

段宜恩和朴珍荣从洗手间里一起走了出来，重新加入了已经各自玩起手机的众人。王嘉尔是第一个看见他们回来的。

“终于！老天，你们刚刚在里面打了一炮吗？”王嘉尔问。

“别吵。”段宜恩翻了个白眼。

“等等，嘿，看看他们的头发！他们刚刚绝对做了点什么。”金有谦指着两人乱七八糟的头发说道。而段宜恩和朴珍荣顿时抬起手整理起来，让他们的解释听上去更苍白。

“嘘，我们只是聊了会天。”朴珍荣说。

“噢那当然——不然15分钟可有点短！”王嘉尔说。

“我打赌，他们刚刚大概用嘴互相解决了一下。” BamBam偷笑着说。

“有可能。Mark哥看到珍荣哥那样之后，估计自己也把持不住了。”金有谦咯咯地笑着。

“你们能闭上嘴吗？珍荣已经觉得很尴尬了，而且我刚刚和他说了你们不会开他的玩笑。所以别再提了。”段宜恩提高了音量道。

“噢，我们把小男友Mark惹急了。来吧，朋友们，我们换个话题。”王嘉尔说道，再次收到段宜恩甩来的眼刀。

“…还有，我们不是……”段宜恩开口说着。

“恩？什么？” BamBam问。

“没什么…轮到谁了？”段宜恩问。

“现在轮到珍荣了，所以我们在等他。”林在范说。

段宜恩看向朴珍荣，脸上尽是担忧。于是朴珍荣回应了他一个微笑，无声地说着“我没事”，然后伸出手抓来了那顶帽子。

“好吧，看看我会拿到什么。”朴珍荣抽出了一张纸条并快速地读完，被上面的内容逗得大笑出声。

“是什么？”段宜恩问道，连忙抢过了那张纸条，随即如释重负地呼出了一口气。

“跳电臀舞。”朴珍荣说道。

王嘉尔立刻大笑起来。“这是我写的！而且这只适合我们当中屁股最翘的那个人！”

朴珍荣笑着摇头。“我不知道为什么你们总提到我的屁股，但好吧，我想我现在得做了？”

“我有一首很合适的歌！” BamBam说着拿来了他的手机。

音响中传来BamBam 选的来自Fifth Harmony的Work，这让朴珍荣笑得甚至更猛。

“来吧珍荣，扭起来！” BamBam隔着音乐大声喊。

朴珍荣转过身，随即开始笨拙地扭着屁股。身后的成员们十分应景地吹着口哨尖叫着起哄，让朴珍荣无法控制地偷笑。接着，王嘉尔从崔荣宰腿上跳下来，掏出自己的钱包并在朴珍荣跳舞时撒出一大把现金，而林在范很快也加入了他的行列。

歌曲结束的时候，所有人都在大口喘着气。朴珍荣坐在地板上平复呼吸，身边全是刚刚抛出来的钱。

“嘿，让开！我要把我的钱拿回来！”王嘉尔说着，试图把朴珍荣挪开。

“这里面也有我的份！”林在范说着。

“不行！这都是我的！你们怎么能抢走我辛辛苦苦赚来的钱？”朴珍荣大喊着护住自己身下的纸币。

所有人都笑得前仰后合，很快忘记了先前朴珍荣的那档事。过了好一会儿，他们才冷静下来并拣回自己的钱。游戏继续，而下一个人是段宜恩。

“好吧，”他轻笑着说，抽出纸条，“…我抽到了…”他低头读着，随即叹了口气，笑容从他脸上小时。

“呃，”他清了清嗓子说，“我抽到了…和输了石头剪刀布的人演一场粗暴的床戏。”

“噢，这很…特别。”金有谦说。

“我要怎么…”段宜恩的声音越来越小。他环视了一圈，想看看有没有人承认是他写的。

“呃……”朴珍荣突然开口。“上面说演床戏，所以我猜你们不需要脱衣服什么的。你只要做出那些动作就可以了。”

段宜恩点头。这个大冒险看上去没有那么坏。现在就差知道是谁要和他一起做了。再一次，大家玩起了石头剪刀布。最后剩下的两个人是王嘉尔和崔荣宰，而崔荣宰赢了。于是，王嘉尔成了这一次的受害者。朴珍荣对自己很早便赢了石头剪刀布而有些失望，而这是他第一次希望他可以输了这场游戏。

不管怎样，这些互动只是存在于朋友之间的，没有实际的意义。至少这是他们在游戏开始之前对自己说的。

“好吧，所以…我需要做什么？”王嘉尔问道，站起身靠近段宜恩。

“呃……”段宜恩看向其他人，显然他们也没有想法。

“那，呃，抱歉我问这个有些隐私的问题，但你一般在上还是在下？”王嘉尔问道，让段宜恩有些措手不及。

“嘿，这不是真心话大冒险，我不需要回答这个。”段宜恩有些执拗地说。

王嘉尔叹着气翻了个白眼。“其实我也不想知道，但如果我们要完成这个任务，我得知道我们之间谁要主动。”

段宜恩哼了声挪开视线，暗自觉得事情不能更加尴尬了。事实上，他自己甚至都不清楚他是什么样的。前几周朴珍荣把他摁在地上的时候，他很意外，但他也挺喜欢这种被取悦的感觉。那让他感到兴奋。可换个角度看，那天他在浴室里掌握着接吻的主动权而朴珍荣迎合着他的感觉同样很棒。大概是因为他同时享受主动和被动，段宜恩无法回答这个问题。

“直接问珍荣哥吧，他大概知道。” BamBam偷笑着说，在对上朴珍荣的视线后立即道歉。

“好吧，我不想让事情更尴尬，但根据第一次我们玩游戏的情况，我觉得他大概在下。”林在范总结道。

“对，我想也是…至少对我来说是。”王嘉尔说道，捉住了段宜恩的手腕。

“等、等一下——”突然间段宜恩的身体被拉着贴紧了王嘉尔，而对方的手大力地捏着他的臀瓣。

段宜恩喘着气双手攥着王嘉尔的上衣，下一秒却惊叫着被对方抱离了地面。他的背狠狠地撞在了墙上，这让他几乎忘记了呼吸，双手也下意识环上了王嘉尔的脖颈。随即王嘉尔向上顶着胯，而段宜恩只能在间隔里短促的吸气。王嘉尔的顶弄又快又狠，惟妙惟肖地模仿着一场粗暴的性爱，但他们的性器靠得过于近了，以至于那处最终蹭在了一起。

尽管他们都穿着衣服，并且没有发生真正的性，段宜恩依旧无法在他的阴茎摩擦着王嘉尔的那根时保持安静。王嘉尔拽着段宜恩的头发让他扬起脸，而他顺从地闭上了眼，任凭这点疼痛淹没在每下狠戾的顶弄带来的快感中。或许有些多余地，王嘉尔咬上了段宜恩的锁骨。这次年长的男人再无法压抑住呻吟，只能沉浸在疼痛与舒爽混杂的感官中。

几乎在他做完最后一步的同时，王嘉尔停了下来，把段宜恩放下后重新坐回崔荣宰的腿上。段宜恩在喘息间几乎站立不稳，而王嘉尔的呼吸也同样粗重。

“你为什么喘成这样？我才是最辛苦的。顺便，你真该死的重。”王嘉尔隔着桌子说道。

“没人要求你把我抬起来撞在一面该死的墙上……”段宜恩深呼吸着反驳。

“好吧，这就是我喜欢的方式。”王嘉尔边说着，边悄悄瞥了眼BamBam。对方立刻弯了弯嘴角后红着脸挪开视线。

“呃，无论如何，我只知道我的背真他妈疼。”段宜恩说着，刻意忽视了他的下体正半硬着的事实。这并不需要被提及。

“如果做完之后哪儿都不疼，那大概是我技术不行。”王嘉尔说得斩钉截铁，让其他人向他投来了怪异的目光。

段宜恩重新坐回朴珍荣身边时，对方给了他一个“你惹上麻烦了”的眼神，而段宜恩并不知道自己做错了什么。这让他觉得不太舒服，但很快，下一个轮到了崔荣宰，也因此没有更多的时间给他细想。

“好吧…”崔荣宰继续着游戏，将手伸进帽子里抽出一张纸条，“呃，噢……”

“是什么？”王嘉尔问道，凑上前去看那张纸。

“噢，坐在你喜欢的人腿上并吻那个人。”王嘉尔念出了声。

“等等，什么？”朴珍荣皱眉，“这该怎么做？不一定所有人喜欢的人都在这。”

“这是在假设他喜欢的人不是我们当中的任何一个。如果荣宰喜欢这个房间里的某个人，那他就得完成这个大冒险。”王嘉尔解释着。

“好吧，但如果他喜欢的人确实不在这？”段宜恩问道。

王嘉尔安静了一会儿，思考着如何回答。“呃，那只能说明写这个大冒险的人很蠢。”

“我不蠢！”金有谦抗议。

“噢，是他写的。现在说通了。”段宜恩翻了个白眼说道。

“你想说什么？我这么写是因为我知道这儿的所有人都喜欢这里的另一个人，尽管你们大家都不承认。”金有谦坦白道。

“所以，这也包括了你自己吗，有谦？”BamBam问。

金有谦突然不说话了。他想起几个星期前，他亲口和BamBam说了他喜欢他。他也记得BamBam当时在游戏里帮他圆了谎。

“呃，这个……”金有谦结结巴巴地道。

“如果我没记错，你之前说你没有喜欢这里的任何人吧？”林在范问。

“是、是的，但——”

“噢，所以有谦确实喜欢我们这的某个人咯？”王嘉尔挑起眉说道。

“呃，恩…”

“嘿，大家，我们先把注意力放在大冒险上。如果荣宰能做的话，那他就得做。但是如果他做不了，那他就要接受惩罚或者再选一个大冒险。”BamBam说道，再次把金有谦从话题的中心救了出来。

“恩……”崔荣宰瞥了眼林在范，看到对方正盯着他等待一个答案。那人的目光过于灼热，让崔荣宰一秒都无法坚持下去，只能匆忙挪开视线。

“啊…该死的，我接受惩罚吧。”

“呃，你…确定吗？”BamBam说。

崔荣宰又想了想，还是坚持道。“对…”

“噢，好吧…”他有些不自然地回答道。

“怎么了？为什么你的反应这么奇怪？”崔荣宰问。

BamBam尴尬地在座位上挪了挪。“呃，因为我准备的惩罚有点…恩，比上次更过分一点…”

“是什么？”朴珍荣的好奇心被调了起来。

“呃…过来。”BamBam说着，摆摆手示意朴珍荣靠近。

朴珍荣凑了过去，而BamBam把他的想法小声告诉了朴珍荣，让对方的眼中充满了压抑。

“老天，我不觉得他能接受这个……”朴珍荣满脸震惊地道。

“我知道，所以如果大家都同意的话，可能我们能改一改规则。”BamBam说，看向在座的其他人。

“笨蛋，你得先告诉我们你想的是什么。”段宜恩说。

BamBam在所有人耳边小声重复了一边他和朴珍荣说的惩罚，而大家都给出了一模一样的反应。

“我觉得这对他来说太过了……”王嘉尔说道，一手搂着崔荣宰的肩膀。

“什么啊？什么对我太过了？”他问，然而没有人回答，“别这么看着我！我可以的！不管你们说什么我都做！”

其他人无法控制地觉得崔荣宰这句宣言格外可爱，特别是林在范。看着那人时他的脸上总挂着一个微笑。

“你确定你没问题？”林在范俯下身问。

林在范问这个问题的语气让他更担心了。这听上去像什么很危险的事情，但他不喜欢其他人用对待小孩的方式对待他。因此，他决定放开胆子尝试。“对，我没问题。”崔荣宰带着自信说道。

“好吧，不如我们明天再做？毕竟这是我们最后一个有空的周末了。我们不能在工作的时候冒险。”BamBam提议道，得到了所有人的赞同。

“就这样吧，我准备睡了。不过我会想念这个舒服的靠垫的。”王嘉尔说着，站起身时拍了拍崔荣宰的腿。

“我不会。其实你挺重的。”崔荣宰说着，让王嘉尔不满地撇嘴。

“我也去睡了。”段宜恩说道，走向他的房间。

“我想我们都有点累了。走吧，Bam米～”金有谦说着，拽走了他愣在原地的朋友。所有人都回到了他们的房间准备休息，让这一夜的游戏落下帷幕。

 

\------

 

大家都进入梦乡时，夜晚无比地安静。至少，在前半个小时里是这样的。

当所有人似乎都睡着了之后，有一个人从自己的房间溜了出来，走进了另间屋子。朴珍荣悄无声息地垫着脚闪进了段宜恩的房间，小心翼翼地在黑暗中避开所有物体，并轻轻带上了门。

黑暗中，他看到了手机屏幕的亮光，旁边映着的是段宜恩熟睡的脸庞。这让他想起之前大家都提醒段宜恩别老盯着手机，不禁无声地笑着摇了摇头。

朴珍荣走近了段宜恩的床，并爬上去躺在了睡着的男人身边。“Mark。”他轻声说。

出乎朴珍荣的意料，段宜恩的眼睛立刻睁开了。尽管他看上去不太愉快，好半天后才清醒了些。

“荣荣？”段宜恩在半梦半醒间喊道。

“嗨。”朴珍荣笑着说。

“嘿…”段宜恩嘟囔着，翻过身继续睡。

“呀，别忽视我！我有事找你。”朴珍荣把段宜恩拉了回来，面对着他。

“恩？”段宜恩哼了一声，显然还没醒过来。

“我有话要说。”朴珍荣说。他在心底希望段宜恩不会在他们说话时就睡了过去。

“什么？”段宜恩的声音听上去清晰了些。

于是朴珍荣抬起腿压在段宜恩身上，随即两腿分开跨坐在他腰腹处，甚至刻意地让两人的下体蹭在一起。他的手扶着段宜恩的胸口，而这一系列动作让段宜恩反应不及地瞪大了眼睛。

“我想…接着我们上次没做完的……”朴珍荣说着，看向他身下有些困惑的男人，咬紧了下唇。

“什么意思？…”段宜恩问。

“我是说…”朴珍荣稍微抬起自己的身体，抓着段宜恩的大腿让他们张得更开，接着再次将两人的下半身紧贴在一起。“…几个星期前…我们没有做完……”

朴珍荣向前顶了顶跨，让段宜恩几乎呛着声呻吟出来。他的举动让段宜恩意外又惊喜，但段宜恩依旧不知道现在到底是什么状况。他只知道朴珍荣在他的房间里、对他做某些不可描述的事情，而他感觉很不错并且不打算阻止。朴珍荣两手稳稳地将段宜恩地大腿分开，同时不断顶弄上去，不用多久两人的下身都硬了起来。

“…还要吗？”朴珍荣问道。他不想强迫段宜恩。

不需要迟疑地，段宜恩点了头，在朴珍荣继续开始动作时享受地闭上眼睛。他的后脑勺陷在枕头里，也因此露出那段白皙地脖颈，一下又一下低声喘息着。朴珍荣凑上前吮着段宜恩地脖子，不料这个动作让两人的硬挺隔着布料摩擦得更过火了，惹得段宜恩情不自禁地顶胯，主动从朴珍荣身上寻求更多快感。

“我看得出来，之前你和Jackson玩得很开心……”朴珍荣突然在段宜恩耳边说道，随即含住了那片敏感的皮肤。

“Ja、Jackson？”段宜恩没有反应过来朴珍荣在说什么，也不知道为什么他突然在这时提起王嘉尔。

“之前他把你按在墙上的时候，你看上去很享受。你喜欢那样的吗，Mark？”朴珍荣边加快了身下的速度，边压低了声音道。

“我、我没，操，我不喜欢和他…”段宜恩在呻吟中艰难地回应。

“噢，是吗？但你当时的表情和现在一模一样。”朴珍荣加大了顶弄的力道，让段宜恩拔高了呻吟。“然后他还在你锁骨上留了痕迹。我怎么知道你有没有和他做过同样的事？”

段宜恩无法回答，甚至压抑不住嘴边的叫声。下体和朴珍荣的那根紧贴着互相摩擦的感觉太要命，尽管他们都还穿着睡衣，也足够让段宜恩失去理智。

“告诉我，Mark…”朴珍荣抓住了段宜恩的手腕，把他们拉高过头顶，愈发狠戾地顶弄着，“你喜欢我这么对你吗？还是你更希望是他？”

“你…”段宜恩喘息着。他感觉他快要到了，难以抑制地弓起背。

“你确定？看上去你似乎不介意和别的人做一样的事。你确定不想要他们…只想要我？”朴珍荣问道。他咬着嘴唇压抑下腹快要爆发的高潮。

“对！我只想要你，珍、珍荣，fuck！只要你……”段宜恩高声喘着，身体由于过多的快感颤抖着。

仅仅是再几下顶弄，段宜恩便安静地射了出来。他不断向前送着胯部，一点点从高潮中回过神。朴珍荣在他之后也很快到了，动作不甚流畅地弯下腰去深吻段宜恩。他们共同在这个热情的吻中喘着气，身体互相磨蹭着，渐渐从高潮的快感里回到现实。大概有那么几分钟，他们只是安静地躺在床上平复着呼吸。

“珍荣，你也吃醋了吗？”段宜恩在冷静下来后开口问道。

朴珍荣垂下眼看着段宜恩。他的脸颊上还沾染着情欲过后的餍足。他弯起嘴角，抵上段宜恩的额头。“对。我当时就想冲上去给你点教训。”

闻言段宜恩不住战栗了下。他情不自禁地觉得朴珍荣是个性格颇为分裂的人。之前在浴室里时，他看上去又青涩又可爱，让段宜恩想要保护他。但刚刚，完全相反地，他充满了控制欲，反而让段宜恩无法不顺从。尽管听上去有些奇怪，段宜恩还挺喜欢这样的朴珍荣。这让事情更加有意思。但此时此刻，他对他们之间的关系仍然不大确定。

“我们这样…没问题吗？”段宜恩问。

朴珍荣歪头，脸上带着困惑。

“这样…我是说，像，我们这样。做这种事情没有问题吗？”段宜恩问。

“荣宰之前不是已经问过这个问题了吗？”朴珍荣回答道。

“不…”段宜恩顿了顿，仔细地措辞道。“我是指，这种…我们两个之间的事情…这不只是互相帮助，对吧？是不是还有…更多？”

朴珍荣安静了半晌，每一秒钟都让段宜恩更加紧张。当他最终开口时，反倒吓了段宜恩一跳。“说实话，我不知道……我不确定，我们之间的事情对大家来说是不是件好事……”

段宜恩觉得自己的心脏像被人狠狠踩了一脚。先前，他真心地认为他们之间的关系能更进一步。但段宜恩明白朴珍荣的意思，而他也不想拖队伍的后腿，不想让这种关系影响到公司或者粉丝们。他们需要专注于更重要的事情。

“我、我明白…”段宜恩的音量一点点减弱。

朴珍荣皱眉，不太满意他的语气。“你确定？你没有生气吧？”

段宜恩立刻摇头。“没有。我没生气。我真的懂。我也不想冒这种风险…只是…”

“只是？”朴珍荣重复道，更加专注地看向他。

“我很喜欢这样。我不想停下，所以…我们还可以…比如，一起睡？然后…一些kiss？还有……我不知道，就是…一起做些什么？”段宜恩问。

“你是说像我们刚刚那样？”朴珍荣问道，调笑地凑近。

段宜恩咬紧了下唇，努力忍住亲吻面前这人的冲动。“对。”他轻声说。

“当然。刚刚…很有趣。而且，说实话，我不会和其他人做这些事。”朴珍荣笑着说。随即他靠近了段宜恩的耳侧。“前提是你也只和我这么做。”他低语。

一阵电流蹿过段宜恩的脊背，而他在朴珍荣强大的占有欲下点了头。“我也不会和其他人这样……”他说道，让朴珍荣发自内心地笑了笑。“所以我猜，我们就是…互相帮助的朋友了？”他问。

朴珍荣蹩眉。“我不喜欢这个叫法，听上去不太舒服。我们就别下这种定义了。我们之间就是接吻睡觉…然后一起做很多事情的关系。”

段宜恩点头。“好……”然而段宜恩有些担心他会陷得太深，以至于最终他会想和朴珍荣发展成恋爱的关系。他们确实说好了他们不该这样，但在这时段宜恩便已经觉得他对眼前的人有更深层的情感。他甚至可以在朴珍荣身上感受到同样的东西。无法否认地，他们被彼此所吸引着，这正是为什么他不确定是否能就这么简单地对这段关系放着不管。但不管怎样，他试着不去想太多，因为那样就代表他已经陷了进去。

“噢，顺便……”朴珍荣把脑袋靠在段宜恩胸前，钻进了他怀里，“你大概是个受。”

不知道为什么，段宜恩闻言有些不爽，立刻反驳道。“我不是！好吧，大概刚刚我算是，但那是因为我允许你那么做了！我没有准备好！”

朴珍荣轻笑着，那串笑声顺着段宜恩的胸口震颤。“告诉我，有哪次是你主动的？”

“洗手间里。”

朴珍荣看向段宜恩，脸上带着些抱歉的意味，“不好意思，但当时是我先亲你的，而且我一直是主导的那个。”

“什么？不，你没有。”段宜恩说，依旧在为自己辩护。

“我有。”朴珍荣坐了起来，再次压在了段宜恩身上，低头看向他。他伸出一只手抚摸段宜恩的脸颊。“做下面的那个也没什么。我也做过。我大概两边都可以，取决于我和谁在一起。跟你的话，我大概是上面的。”

段宜恩摇头。“我也都可以…大概。只是你没有给我主动的机会。”

“因为你从来没想这么做过。”朴珍荣说，凑过去亲了下段宜恩的下颌。

“行吧！之后我会主动的，到时你不能拒绝。我会证明给你看。”段宜恩颇自信地说。

“我等着。”他在段宜恩的唇瓣上印下最后一个轻吻，随即从床上爬了起来，“不过现在我得换衣服睡觉了。明天早上见，小可爱。”

段宜恩皱了皱鼻子。“别这么叫我。”

朴珍荣偷笑，“好吧，小可爱。”紧接着他安静地离开了，留下段宜恩独自盯着天花板傻笑。

 

\------

 

第二天早上，惩罚如期而至。除了还没起床的崔荣宰，所有人都满怀期待地聚集到了咖啡桌边。段宜恩和朴珍荣看上去心情尤其得好，显然不只是因为这个惩罚。

“好了，大家都下了那个app了吗？”BamBam问。

其他人拿出了手机，纷纷点头。

“然后大家都连上了？”

又是一阵点头。

“很好。叫他起床吧。”BamBam说道，而林在范立刻站起身去喊崔荣宰。很快，林在范推着正在打哈欠的崔荣宰走了回来。

“惩罚时间～”王嘉尔一手勾着崔荣宰的脖子大声说道。

“我后悔了……”崔荣宰说，还没从睡梦中完全醒来。

“现在有点晚了。”金有谦吐了吐舌头说道。

“就…那是什么？我要做什么？”崔荣宰问。

所有人面面相觑。没有人知道该怎么和他解释，也不想和他说出口。

“BamBam，直接拿给他吧。不管怎样我们都会很尴尬。”王嘉尔打破了这股沉寂。

BamBam朝崔荣宰伸出了手，而崔荣宰也配合地迎接着，感受到BamBam在他手心里放了什么东西。成员们看着崔荣宰打量手心里的物件，试图猜测那是什么。那是个小巧的、胶囊形状的东西，连接着一个橡胶圈。崔荣宰从来没有见过这样的东西，也不知道他是干什么的。

“这是什么？戒指？”崔荣宰问。他试着那物件戴在了手指上，但显然那个圆环太大了些。于是他不解地看向其他成员们。

“啊，不是…”BamBam说。“这是个，恩……”要解释这个东西给崔荣宰听让BamBam觉得有些尴尬，而崔荣宰耐心地等着他说出口。

“我的老天，直说吧。你把这玩意放在你的diao上面，然后它会震动。在这一天里，你都得戴着它。由我们来控制它什么时候震。”段宜恩终于忍不住说道。

崔荣宰瞪大了眼睛，下巴几乎掉到地上。“我、我不戴！”他反抗道，试图把那东西塞回去。

“这是游戏规则…”BamBam小声说。

“不！我做不到，换一个别的。换什么都行。”崔荣宰说。

“我们也觉得你会被吓到，所以我们决定在你呆在家的时候做这个惩罚。不会让你在别人面前出糗的。”朴珍荣说着，试图让崔荣宰放轻松些。

“等等，所以这本来应该是在别人面前做的？！”崔荣宰满脸嫌弃地看向手里的东西。

“对，但我们觉得那有点太过了。所以你只需要戴着它在屋子里，只有今天。然后惩罚就算结束了。”段宜恩解释道。

崔荣宰低头看着掌心里的物件，叹了口气。“老天，你们在哪找到的这种东西？…”

所有人看向了BamBam，而那人只是耸了耸肩说在网上。没有人想知道具体的细节，毕竟大家都默认BamBam有时有些奇怪的癖好，而最好的方式就是不去问他。

“…好吧…”崔荣宰低声说道，拖着脚步去洗手间戴上那个玩意儿。

很快，在成员们的满脸期待中，崔荣宰戴上了那个环走了回来。

“好了，可以了吧？”崔荣宰翻了个白银。

“行了，那我们现在测——”

BamBam的话被崔荣宰突然的尖叫打断。崔荣宰猛地弯下腰呻吟出声，两腿发软地蹲着喘气。

“噢，抱歉！”段宜恩大喊着，迅速关上手机上的某个按钮。

崔荣宰的呼吸逐渐平复下来，随即狠狠地看向段宜恩。“我真他妈恨你。”他说。他的语气和表情过于认真，让段宜恩有那么半秒信以为真。

“对不起，我不小心按了什么东西，然后就……”段宜恩的声音越来越小，抱歉地挪开了视线。

“好吧，我本来想说我们该测试一下，但Mark已经这么做了。那现在就没问题了。”BamBam说。

所有人点了点头，随即开始忙各自的事情。他们有人走前拍了拍崔荣宰的肩膀并祝他好运。

而林在范走到了崔荣宰面前，揉乱了他的头发。“不会有事的。他们已经觉得不太好意思了，所以不会怎么折磨你。”

崔荣宰看着他嘟起了嘴。“你也同意了这个惩罚？”

林在范轻笑。“我没有同意，但也没反对。”

这让崔荣宰皱眉。“所以你也想看我这样被折磨！”

林在范笑着耸肩，随即留下气得冒烟的崔荣宰独自站在原地。

 

\-------

 

这一天快要结束时，林在范从房间里走出来，看见崔荣宰毫无形象地躺在沙发上。他假装正在看电视，脸红了一片，表情有些疲惫。

“有人打开过它吗？”当崔荣宰发现他时，林在范忍不住好奇地问。

“从早上到现在大概有三次，有一次在几分钟前刚结束。不过他们每次只开不到一分钟。我觉得今天之后我大概会得阳痿……”他目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕说道。

崔荣宰从沙发上坐了起来，而林在范走上前坐在了他地身边。“恩，我看得出来你不太舒服……”

崔荣宰瞪大了眼看向林在范。“是吗？有那么明显吗？”

“你的脸很红，很容易看出来。”林在范说着，看着崔荣宰立刻拍了拍自己的脸颊，大笑出声。

“好吧…呃，你有把它打开过吗？”崔荣宰问，低头看着自己的膝盖。

“没，还没。之前大概是其他人干的。”林在范看着手机说。

“噢……”崔荣宰挪了挪身子。

林在范盯着明显有些紧张、不敢看向他的少年。紧接着，他拿出手机打开了能让那个玩具震动的app。他看着手机的屏幕，再看向崔荣宰，心下了然只要他按下按钮便能看到崔荣宰慌乱又充满渴求的模样。

当他感受到性器上那股震动时，崔荣宰几乎从沙发上跳了起来。他立刻怀疑起了林在范，毕竟这人刚刚坦白过他想要那么做。抓紧了沙发的把手，他颤抖着吐出一口气。

“是、是你，对吧？”崔荣宰问。他的声音随着性器上震动的玩具颠簸不平。

林在范安静地点了点头。在玩具的刺激下，崔荣宰的大腿不住并在一起摩擦，让林在范挪不开眼。他靠的更近了一些，清楚地看到崔荣宰裤子里逐渐支起的小帐篷。

“你说他们之前只开了一分钟对吧？也就是说，那不足以让你……射？”林在范问。

崔荣宰点头，在不断的刺激下从喉咙里发出几声软吟。

“我可以帮你……如果你想要的话……”林在范说。他的手挪到了崔荣宰的大腿上，紧接着缓慢地向上。

不确定崔荣宰是否愿意让他碰他，林在范给了足够的时间让崔荣宰推开他，但他默许了那只手不断地上滑，直到他摸到他的阴茎。林在范揉了揉那片肿胀，感受到崔荣宰裤子里的震动。而这让崔荣宰立刻呻吟出声，顶着胯把下身送进林在范手里。

伴随着玩具的挑逗，林在范隔着裤子按揉起崔荣宰的下体，惹得他轻轻叫唤。他把崔荣宰的腿分开了些，抬起其中一条搭在自己身上，同时手掌更加过分地抚慰起那根肉柱。崔荣宰被这股快感激得大口喘气，指尖攥紧了林在范身上的衣料。

“在、在范，伸、伸进去，拜托……”崔荣宰边解开裤子上的拉链边说道。

这有些出乎林在范的预料。他没想到崔荣宰在这些事上能如此直接。但无论如何，他不会拒绝。那只手滑进了崔荣宰的裤子里，只隔着一层内裤，更加清晰地感受到了少年挺立的欲望。他用掌心包裹住那根肉柱，随即挑逗地收紧了手指。

崔荣宰无法控制地想要更多，顶着胯喘息着。他的声音有些许大。尽管有些成员出门去购物了，但其他人还呆在宿舍里。

“荣宰，你得小声点。”林在范在他耳边低语。

“我、我做不到…”他呻吟着，臀部渴求地磨蹭着林在范的手。

“你可以的…宝贝，你可以安静地射出来吗？”林在范几乎是贴着他地耳朵说道。

先前崔荣宰并不喜欢“宝贝”这个称呼，但从林在范口中说出来的感觉很不一样，而他想要听到更多。林在范更加卖力地撸动着他的下身，恰到好处地给予刺激，让崔荣宰很难坚持太久。他试图不发出声音，最终只能在抵达高潮时咬住了林在范的肩膀，漏出一两声喘息。射精时他的全身抽搐着打颤，而林在范贴心地在他高潮时安抚着他。

在他射出来时，林在范能摸到一股黏稠的液体充溢着崔荣宰的内裤。在他基本射完了之后，林在范关上了那个震动不停的玩具，同时收回了抚慰崔荣宰的手。

“我的手有点湿……”林在范看了眼掌心说道。

“对，对不起…”崔荣宰有些虚弱地道，尚未从高潮中回过神来。

“没事。所以，呃，我猜你现在没问题了？”林在范有些尴尬地问。

崔荣宰在高潮后满足的状态中迅速点头。过了好一会儿，他的呼吸才平复下来，并且意识到他的腿还压在林在范身上。于是他想要坐起身，却被林在范一把抓住。

“所以……”林在范开口。

“所以……？”崔荣宰重复道。

林在范笑了笑。“我们刚刚做了什么？”

“我也不知道。”崔荣宰说，也微微笑着。

“说实话，呃…我觉得…这几个星期我们都变了。不是说我们的人变了，只是我们之间的关系不太一样了。所有人都是。只是因为这个游戏…”林在范扫视着这个房间说道。

崔荣宰点头，“我也发现了。”

“我是说，虽然现在还没人承认，但我觉得我们都对彼此有了以前没有的一些感觉…”林在范评价道。

“你是想说你对我有什么感觉吗？”崔荣宰鼓起勇气问。

林在范挪开了视线。他还有些不确定，但很显然他们之间有些什么。“我……猜是这样？我从来没有遇到过这样的情况，但…我不讨厌和你做这些事情。”

“我也不讨厌。”崔荣宰弯起嘴角，迅速回答道。

“那我们就看看接下来会怎样吧。到时再说。”林在范捏了把崔荣宰的大腿，说道。

“好，不着急。”崔荣宰同意道。他靠上前，把脑袋搭在林在范肩上。

而林在范也将头靠在了崔荣宰的脑袋上，试图藏起他脸上的笑意。他在心底期望他们之间能发展出些什么，尽管他现在还不清楚。但就现在来说，只是和彼此呆在一起就足够了。

 

-TBC-


	5. 困惑

自从上一场游戏后，大家开始忙于准备世界巡演，几乎没有半点放松的时间，更别提玩游戏了。当然，他们在不同行程间有那么几个小时休息，但那时候所有人都累得不想动了。这种忙碌的生活让他们没有机会处理堆积的“生理需求”，所以成员之间的关系愈发微妙起来，不断交换着带有深意的眼神和触碰。

金有谦尤其如此。他很难在他的室友似乎有些欲求不满时保持冷静，特别是那些夜晚里，他可以听见隔壁床上传来模糊的水声与皮肤拍打声。通常，金有谦会在BamBam打手枪的时候假装自己睡着了，安静地听着他微不可闻的呻吟，同时抚摸着他被刺激得抬了头的下体。

经历完行程紧张的一天后，金有谦躺在床上准备睡觉，脑子里除了枕头外什么也不剩。然而，在万分疲惫中，他意识到他还没有刷牙。作为爱豆来说，保持牙齿健康几乎是最重要的日常事项之一。于是，在床上躺了一会儿后，他终于说服自己爬起来去洗手间刷牙，翻身从床上坐了起来。

当他看到BamBam的手正放在他自己的两腿间、握着那根露在睡裤外的硬挺时，他瞪大了眼睛。而BamBam也在发现金有谦坐起身时猛地倒抽了口气，立刻扯过一旁的被子遮住他尴尬的下身。金有谦咽了咽口水，感觉他的某个部位已经开始抬头。他不知道他起身时怎么能如此不小心，甚至没有听到BamBam在做这档子事的声音。此时对方正试图把自己藏进被子里，而震惊于他看见的景色，金有谦依旧愣愣地盯着BamBam。

“别看我！”意识到金有谦还盯着他，BamBam说道。

“噢！呃，我、我很抱歉…”金有谦说道，这才发觉他盯着那人的时间太长了。

他挪开了视线，这时清楚地感到他的下身已经硬了起来，于是把两腿紧紧并在一起。看见BamBam动情的样子——哪怕只是短短的一瞬间——也让他无法控制地兴奋起来。在那人发现金有谦看着他之前，他正闭着双眼，脑袋享受地向后仰去。他的手在下体上来回撸动，而那对饱满的唇瓣略微分开。而现在，他躲进了被子的掩护下，留给金有谦一股在小腹处燃起的无名的火。

“这…很正常…你知道的吧？”金有谦说着，试图让BamBam感觉更好些。

“我知道…但还是…被别人看到的时候很尴尬…”BamBam的声音从被子下面传来。

“你…很想要吗？”金有谦突然问道。他不知道为什么这句话从他口中蹦了出来。

BamBam没有说话，大概是觉得尴尬。金有谦等着他回答，但他并没有等到，于是便盯着大概是BamBam的那一坨隆起的被单。他深吸了一口气，站起身走了过去，缓慢却坚定地拉开了那层被子，露出下面满脸震惊地看向他的BamBam。

“别！还给我！”BamBam说着抢回那层单薄的遮蔽物。

两个人短暂地玩起了抢被子的小游戏，直到BamBam放弃了一般松开手，把自己缩成一团。金有谦坐在他的床沿上，瞥到BamBam遮挡的手臂下已然通红的脸颊。

“…距离我们上次玩游戏已经很久了…”金有谦说，有些尴尬地看着身下的BamBam。

“恩……”BamBam哼了一声。

“我觉得我们都有些…难受…因为最近一直没什么时间，呃，来放松…”金有谦接着说，试图表达出自己的体谅。

闻言BamBam稍微放松了些，侧过头看向金有谦。“恩…我想也是……”

金有谦没法停下自己打量BamBam的身体的眼神。他很瘦，精致得仿佛一碰就碎。而最近他练出的肌肉薄薄地覆盖在这具身体上，让那些线条看上去更勾人了。当金有谦的视线触及BamBam裤头里鼓起的一包时，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。

这些听着BamBam自慰的夜晚让金有谦发了疯似的想要触碰他。他没法忘记BamBam发出的那些诱人的声音，反而想要离得更近、听到更多。他不知道他在做些什么，也不清楚自己在想什么，但他的身体已经做出了反应。他向前靠近着，手掌覆盖在BamBam的硬挺上，惹得年长的人儿惊叫着坐起身。但金有谦无法停下。

“你、你在做什——”BamBam的话在金有谦隔着他的睡裤握住那根硬物时变成了一声呻吟。

“就…让我来帮你…”金有谦轻声说着，手指勾勒出BamBam的那根的形状。

BamBam不知道他该不该阻止金有谦，或者放任他继续。他完全没有预料到这个情况，也因此几乎想要把他推开，但距离他上次被别人抚慰已经过了好几个星期，而他现在硬得快要爆炸。金有谦的手让他过于着迷，更狠不下心去推开。

看到BamBam没有反抗，金有谦便当作他默认了可以继续，于是大胆地将手探进BamBam的裤子里握住那根肉柱，将那处从衣物的束缚中解放出来。他上下套弄着BamBam的肉柱，很快感觉那根的前端开始流出清液，于是不住地舔了舔嘴唇。

而无法隐藏地，BamBam在他的触碰下更加动情，不断顶弄着臀部把下体送进金有谦的手心里。他通红着脸呻吟着，眉头紧紧蹩在一起。这幅景象、这些声音，以及摸着BamBam的感觉都让金有谦难以自制，未经抚慰的下身涨得发疼。于是他空闲的那只手滑进了自己的裤子里，握住那根物什套弄起来。

在恍惚间，BamBam看到了金有谦的动作，而不知缘由地，他凑上前拉开了金有谦的手，随即将这年轻男人的下体纳入掌心取悦起来。金有谦显然没料到BamBam会帮他，拽着BamBam的手腕低喘出声。仅仅是来自BamBam的触碰就让他快要达到高潮的边缘。

突然，金有谦停下了撸动着BamBam的手，同时也将年长的人儿的手拨开。他爬到了BamBam的身上，将他轻轻推倒在床铺里，紧接着凑上去将他们俩的阴茎一手握住。金有谦捏了捏那两根，被这种湿热舒爽的触感刺激得长叹了一声。

没有再犹豫，金有谦开始套弄起他和BamBam的下体。他可以感觉到他快要射了，于是手上的动作越来越快。同样，BamBam也逐渐临近高潮，而他的大腿甚至开始颤抖。每一下金有谦向前顶胯时，私处传来的摩擦与快感都要让他发疯。他紧紧抓着金有谦的上衣，情不自禁地迎合着金有谦的动作，嘴上也不断漏出更多的呻吟。

高潮来临时，BamBam猛地弓起了腰，脑袋向后仰躺进被单里，而浓稠的白色液体喷溅到他自己的胸口和小腹上。没过多久，金有谦也射了出来，而他的体液和BamBam的混成一片。他们各自大口喘着气，缓慢地从高潮中平复下来。

金有谦趴在了BamBam的身上，试图让他的大脑重新开始运作。在意识到他们刚刚都干了些什么之前，他们都需要一些时间来恢复理智。

金有谦坐起身，看着BamBam和他自己衣服上乱七八糟的液体。“我们…该清理一下……”他放低了声音说道。

“嗯……”BamBam眼神躲闪地道。

于是金有谦迅速地从BamBam身上起来，转过身脱掉了他的上衣。此时他下半身的冲动解决了之后，他才明白自己刚刚做了多么疯狂的事情。这是朋友之间该发生的事吗？当然不是。而突然对BamBam做了这样的事让金有谦感到很抱歉。但从头到尾，BamBam没有让他停下，也没有推开他。实际上，他甚至“报答”了金有谦的行为，这让金有谦有些摇摆不定。他并不知道该如何看待这件事情，或许BamBam只是在那个瞬间被冲昏了头脑。但不管怎样，BamBam没有完全拒绝他的事实足够让金有谦欢呼雀跃。

与此同时，BamBam也起身脱掉了上衣，并走向衣柜找出了一件新的。金有谦小心翼翼地用余光瞟向他，似乎还能看见BamBam脸颊上的红晕。他把他的T恤扔到了角落里准备之后再单独清洗，并打算不穿上衣睡觉，毕竟天气还算暖和。他抽出一张纸巾，背对着BamBam擦干净自己的下身，再把那团纸扔进垃圾桶里。

金有谦走向BamBam，把纸巾盒递给了他。年长的青年接了过来，也清理了起来。

“谢谢……”BamBam说道。金有谦不知道他是在为这张抽纸道谢，还是为了刚刚的“帮助”。

“呃，没事…”金有谦说道。房间里的气氛有些尴尬。

金有谦回到了自己的床铺上，在被窝里看着BamBam的一举一动，直到他关灯躺下。一时间，没有人开口说话。这让金有谦有些担心BamBam是不是生气了。他不知道之前自己在想些什么。他太想要触碰BamBam了，让现在他最好的朋友前所未有的安静。

“谦米。”金有谦听到对面那张床上传来的声音。这个称呼让他提起的心放了下来——至少，这代表BamBam没有在生气，不然他大概会喊他的全名。

“嗯？”金有谦哼了一声，看向BamBam的方向。

“拜托，别和别人提起今晚的事情。这是我们之间的秘密。尤其别让Jackson知道。”BamBam说道。

听到王嘉尔的名字时，金有谦的心猛地一沉。先前他短暂地遗忘了这两人之间的暧昧。当然，他们之间还没发展出更多的关系，不然BamBam刚刚不会回应金有谦的举动。但是即使是知道BamBam还在想着其他人的事实，就让金有谦心如刀割。

“好。”金有谦回答道。随即，房间里陷入了彻底的沉寂，而这两人也各自进入梦乡。

\-----------------------

第二天早上，大概是由于尴尬，BamBam和金有谦不怎么和彼此说话，并试图远离对方，很快引起了其他成员的注意。

“你们吵架了吗？”吃过早餐后，朴珍荣把BamBam拉到一旁问。

“没有…没什么，我们很好。”BamBam说。

朴珍荣点了点头，尽管他并不相信，却还是接受了这个回答。BamBam也不相信他自己的回应。不仅仅是因为那是个谎言，更是因为他觉得昨晚发生的事情并不只是他与金有谦“一起放松”那么简单。

BamBam知道金有谦对他来说意味着什么，特别是当他开始对王嘉尔感到愧疚时。现在，他没办法再直视王嘉尔的眼睛，而每当王嘉尔靠近他时，他会不动声色地躲开。他们还没有交往，所以实际上，BamBam有和别人在一起或者乱搞的自由。但他总觉得他和王嘉尔之间存在着某种无法言喻的信任，尽管现在这被他亲手打破了。

王嘉尔和他只不过是打着电话一起自慰过、有过一次亲吻的关系，并没有更多的什么。BamBam这么想着，试图让自己好过一些。可是不管怎样，BamBam的确对他有真挚的喜欢，但现在一切被金有谦打断了。

当然，作为他的朋友，BamBam也很喜欢金有谦。他也确实在那天金有谦变相地向他表白之后萌生过更多的想法。但那都只是想想而已，没有实际的含义。BamBam甚至不觉得金有谦真的还喜欢着他。他以为那只是金有谦很久以前有过的一些想法罢了。可现实就是这样，他们在一天前抚摸着彼此，自慰到高潮。

BamBam不知道该做什么好。他现在甚至不知道他是否喜欢这两个人。他也不知道他该不该选择他们中的一个，或者干脆就撒手不管这错综复杂的关系。这听上去或许很简单，但BamBam并不想做个三心二意的家伙。他很爱这两个人，也无法对他们做出这样的事情。

BamBam清楚，王嘉尔很快会找上他问他最近到底怎么了，而当王嘉尔在他熬夜看电视时走进客厅里时，他知道这个时候到了。王嘉尔坐在了他身边，安静了半晌，才开口表明了来意。

“Bam…”王嘉尔轻唤，抬眼看向他。

BamBam调小了电视机的音量后转头看向王嘉尔。“嗯？”他轻哼了一声，在内心深呼吸着，对王嘉尔可能要说的话做足心理准备。

“你最近……很不亲近我。我不知道发生了什么，但是…我会一直在这支持你的，你知道的吧？”王嘉尔说着，一只手轻轻搭在BamBam的大腿上，像是请求他的认同。

BamBam点头，却还是不敢和王嘉尔对视，于是垂下了视线。“嗯，我知道。不过什么也没发生，我只是……我只是觉得我们可能该放慢点…”

BamBam不知道他这么说算不算在撒谎。毕竟他不是想放慢做那些“事情”的速度，而是想有更多时间思考他的决定。

“我明白了……”王嘉尔低声说，看上去颇受伤，让BamBam立刻后悔了他所说的话。

“我没有觉得这一切有什么问题之类的！只是…我想我还需要点时间适应……”BamBam说着，声音越来越小。

王嘉尔试图向BamBam挤出一个理解的笑容，却似乎不太成功。“没关系，我理解。至少你没有拒绝我。你可以慢慢来。”王嘉尔说道，捏了捏BamBam的大腿。

这点意外的触碰让BamBam低吟出声，随即听到了王嘉尔的笑声。

“真可爱…如果哪天能听到更多这样的声音，我会高兴死的…”他压着嗓子在BamBam耳边说道，像是在说什么不可告人的秘密，随即起身走回房间。

BamBam闻言战栗了一下，只是想了想这样的可能性就让他浑身发热。很显然，BamBam被王嘉尔迷住了，这点毋庸置疑。但他对金有谦的情愫也无法摘除。一切都过于复杂了。

很快，BamBam回到了他的房间，看到金有谦坐在床上有些尴尬地投来视线。BamBam试着不在意他的目光，爬上床之后背对着金有谦，努力让自己睡着。但他发现他做不到。不知是因为王嘉尔刚才的举动，还是这一天紧凑的行程，他觉得身下又涌起了某种异样的冲动。可是他不确定自己该不该对此做些什么，毕竟上次的事情就是因为他在金有谦面前自慰而导致的。

“BamBam。”突然，对面的床上传来一个声音。

BamBam僵在了原地，一点也不想看向那个声音的源头。“嗯？”他回应。

“我知道…这听上去有点…突然……”他开口。他说话的方式让BamBam对于接下来会发生的事情更加紧张，“…但，我们能不能……再做一次？”他直截了当地问道。

BamBam瞪大了眼，没预料到他会如此直接地提问。“你、你是说……？”

BamBam听到金有谦的被单被掀开来，接着他的双脚落在地板上，再一步一步向他的床迈来。

“嗯，我是说昨晚那样，我有点……你懂的……然后，我想解决一下…”金有谦说着。此时他的声音从BamBam的正上方传来。

BamBam感到他的床陷下去一片，于是他翻了个身面向队伍中最年轻的忙内。可他没想到金有谦的手会顺势滑进他的两腿间，就像前一天夜里那样，让他倒抽了一口气。

“…当然，前提是你也想要解决一下…”他轻声说道，隔着裤子捏了捏BamBam抬起头的性器。

BamBam知道他不该答应。他知道他应该把金有谦推开，告诉他他们不能再做这样的事情。他知道他不应该对金有谦抚摸着他的手起任何反应。他应该在做这些事情之前先搞清楚自己的感情。他知道这是不正确的。

“好……”BamBam喘着气，难以自抑地顶着胯，让性器蹭到金有谦手里。

BamBam知道这是个错误的决定。他很清楚，但还是这么做了。

\----------------

显然，所有人都发现这场游戏促成了好几对互相吸引的成员们。然而，没有人想要主动承认。他们都没有和另一个成员确认关系，但即使不是玩游戏的时候，几乎所有人心里也都清楚正在发生着什么。当然，有那么少数迟钝的家伙还没察觉端倪，不过他们大多数人清楚得很。

在这忙碌的一周里，他们有几次试图找时间再玩一次这种游戏，却始终没有成功。他们想在每次聚会时尝试一种不同的游戏，可想找到一个合适的非常困难，更别提自己发明一个了。

基本上，没有人知道他们该玩些什么，所以当最初的兴奋感过去了之后，他们只能无所事事地消耗时间。他们甚至试过再玩一次真心话大冒险，但是不幸的选错了地点。在休息室里，不断地有人进进出出，时不时拉走成员们为舞台准备。于是最终这个尝试也失败了。

因此，在这几个星期里，大家都过得清心寡欲，每天早起工作然后练习一整天，深夜回到宿舍便倒在床上呼呼大睡。直到他们开始了世界巡演的第一站。

段宜恩是第一个提起这件事的。他和王嘉尔正在他们下榻的酒店的健身房里运动。

“我们有段时间没玩游戏了……”段宜恩边举着铁边说道。

“嗯，停下之后我们一直都很无聊。”王嘉尔附和着，猛地灌了几口水。

“呃，我们也没有停下……只是没有时间而已。”

王嘉尔点头，擦了擦额头上的汗珠。“不管怎样，我们再期待也还是没法继续。”

段宜恩在姿势标准地重复了几下动作后放下了哑铃，拿起自己的水杯喝了两口。“其实，我们现在是有时间的……演唱会在明天，我们可以今天玩一次。”他说道，舔了舔唇瓣。

“…你是想勾引我吗？为什么要舔嘴唇？”王嘉尔问。

“没有！我只是把水舔掉！”段宜恩尴尬地遮住嘴说道，听到了王嘉尔的大笑。“就，你想不想一起去问问其他人要不要玩？”

王嘉尔点头表示同意，于是他们两人一齐拿起东西，几乎是小跑着进了电梯，再走向其他人的房间。

离电梯口最近的是林在范和崔荣宰的房间。段宜恩急促地敲着门，直到林在范出现在门后。

“老天，你也太慢了。是我打断了你拉屎还是什么吗？”段宜恩问道，让他的队长翻了个白眼。

“对，你确实打断了——”他自己止住了话头，没有说完后半句，“行吧，怎么了？你刚刚听上去急得像要去投胎…”林在范不耐烦地说道。

“我们想玩游戏！”王嘉尔兴奋地说。

林在范皱眉。“呃，那你们一起去玩啊？…”

段宜恩叹了口气：“不，他是指，我们今晚想一起玩一起之前的游戏。够时间。”

林在范恍然大悟。“噢噢，这样啊。”

崔荣宰从屋子里走了出来，站在林在范的身后。“怎么了？”他问。

“他们想一起玩一次游戏，因为好不容易有时间了。”林在范看向他说道。

“等等，现在？”崔荣宰问，有些担忧地看着林在范。

段宜恩不知道崔荣宰在紧张什么，但当林在范揉了揉他的头发后又低声朝他耳语了几句后，崔荣宰立刻精神了起来。段宜恩察觉到一丝奇怪，但很快他注意到了崔荣宰脖子上的一枚红色的吻痕。今天早一些的时候那里还一片白净。他决定不揭穿什么，不过心下了然他刚刚或许是打断了某些人的好事。

“好啊，来玩吧！”崔荣宰说。

“……等一下……”王嘉尔开口，看着林在范身后的崔荣宰。“荣宰，你的脖子——”

“那好！”段宜恩迅速打断道，“那我们就在这玩吧，先去把其他人都喊来！”他说着，拉走了满脸困惑的王嘉尔。

在段宜恩走后，林在范和崔荣宰都红了脸，大概继续做刚刚那点被打断的事儿了。而段宜恩和王嘉尔沿着走廊走向了忙内们的房间。

“怎么了？”BamBam听到敲门声后走了出来。

“我们今晚准备玩游戏，要一起来吗？”王嘉尔问。

BamBam的眼睛瞬间亮了。“真的吗？”他问。

“嗯，来吧，我们去喊上珍荣之后就去在范的房间。”王嘉尔回答。

仔细思考了一会这时候玩游戏可能会发生的事情，BamBam的脸色突然黯淡了下来。看上去他像是在思考他该不该加入。王嘉尔有些担心，可就在他即将开口问面前的人儿时，对方像是下定决心般振作起来。

“好，我加入，让我去喊上谦米。”BamBam说着，重新走回了房间里，很快拽着金有谦再次走了出来。

不知道为什么，王嘉尔对他们两个住在同一间房里突然有些嫉妒，而当他听到BamBam那么亲昵地喊着金有谦只让他心中的妒火燃得更旺。王嘉尔知道BamBam和金有谦之间只是普通的朋友，这些称呼不代表什么，但他还是没法控制自己的思绪。

“干什么，我正准备洗澡呢……”金有谦抱怨着，转了转他被BamBam紧紧拉住的手腕。

“我们今晚要玩游戏，所以你可以之后再洗澡，对吧？”BamBam问。

“真的？像之前的那种游戏？”金有谦问着，脸上逐渐展开笑意。

“对——赶紧来吧，我们在浪费时间。快点叫上珍荣过去。”王嘉尔说。

“没事，我去喊珍荣，你们先去在范的房间吧…”段宜恩说道。

在他这么说了后，另外三双眼睛立刻将视线汇聚到他身上。王嘉尔坏笑着盯着段宜恩，让他挪开了眼。

“行，去把你的男朋友叫来吧。我们在那边等你。”王嘉尔故意说道，手臂立马被两颊通红的年长的男人锤了一拳。 

“他不是我男朋友。我们什么也不是，好吧？老天……”他说着，转身走进朴珍荣的房间。

“对对对，Mark，我们都相信。”王嘉尔应和着，和另两个人一同走向相反的方向。

段宜恩走到朴珍荣门前，抬手敲了敲门。几秒钟后，朴珍荣开了门，并在看到段宜恩后露出了一个微笑。

“噢？你来找我？和Jackson住久了之后想我了吗？”朴珍荣问道，捉住段宜恩的手腕把他拉进怀里。

“不、不是……”段宜恩有些不好意思地轻笑着避开了他的视线。

“那是为什么来找我？”朴珍荣突如其来地把两个人的位置调转，将段宜恩狠狠摁在了他房门外的墙上，让他几乎不能呼吸。“你……想要了吗？”朴珍荣低声问。

“啊，珍、珍荣，会有人看到……”段宜恩战栗着，同时不放心地注意着走廊那头的情况。

“我不在乎。”朴珍荣贴在他耳边说道。段宜恩仿佛感觉有股电流从耳边蹿到了头顶。

“我、我不是因为这个来找你的……”段宜恩解释道。他清楚如果真把朴珍荣挑拨起来了，那他们大概永远都没法开始游戏。

“行吧，所以到底怎么了？”朴珍荣突然放开了段宜恩问道，而后者显然有些震惊，没料到朴珍荣这么快转换了状态。

“游戏。”段宜恩说着，仍然在平复自己的呼吸。而朴珍荣有些困惑地皱起眉头。“我，我是指，我们今晚准备玩游戏。我来问问你要不要一起……”段宜恩解释道。

“你去吗？”朴珍荣问。

段宜恩点了点头。

“那我当然也去。”他说。

朴珍荣关上了他房间的门，和段宜恩一起顺着走廊走向了林在范的房间，很快在敲门后被拉了进去。所有人都在他们进门时看了过来。

“为什么你们俩总是最慢的？说实话，你们刚刚是不是又来了一发？”王嘉尔问。

闻言，段宜恩和朴珍荣同时翻了个白眼，不准备回应。

“能不能直接开始？我等不及了。”段宜恩说道，坐在了其中一张床上。

“行，不过，我们玩什么？”

所有人安静了半晌。他们都想起了之前那个因为没有新的点子而失败的夜晚。

“呃…我想到了一个我们大概可以玩的……”崔荣宰小声地说着。

所有人带着一丝惊讶地看向崔荣宰，没料到会是他最先想出了答案。朴珍荣期待地弯起了嘴角，迫不及待地想知道崔荣宰那肮脏的小脑瓜里冒出了什么想法。

“好啊，那我们开始吧。”他说。

-TBC-


	6. 转酒瓶

“不如…转酒瓶？”崔荣宰提议道。

屋子里响起了几声无奈的叹息。

“荣宰，我们不是七岁小孩了。”王嘉尔抱怨道。其他人点着头附和。

“等等！第一次玩游戏之前我们也是这么说的，结果最后呢？先听我说完…”荣宰说着，起身去从房间的冰箱里拿出一瓶香槟。

其他成员们安静了下来，等着荣宰解释他的游戏。  
   
“噢，所以这还包括喝酒？”BamBam有些激动地问道。  
   
“当然不，傻瓜。我们明天还有表演，肯定不能喝酒。”林在范说，让BamBam不满地哼了一声。  
   
“在我把这里面的东西倒掉之后，我们就可以转这个瓶子。简单来说，不管这个瓶子指向了哪两个幸运的——或者是不幸的家伙，我们就像之前那样，从帽子里随机抽他们要做的事情。也就是说，我们要把这些惩罚都写在纸上，折起来，然后放进Jackson的帽子里用来抽签。”崔荣宰解释道。  
   
他对这个游戏的解释很有道理，而成员们并不准备否决这个想法。  
   
“好吧，那就倒干净那个瓶子，然后我们来写放进帽子里的东西。”朴珍荣拿起桌子上的纸和笔说道。  
   
“我们要就这样浪费掉一瓶这么好的香槟？”BamBam盯着那个瓶子有些不可置信。  
   
“噢别闹了，不然呢？我们又没法喝。”段宜恩说，让BamBam再次哼哼出声。  
   
崔荣宰带着一个空瓶子走了回来，而其他成员已经写好了他们的纸条。等崔荣宰也写上了他的那份后，他们围成一个圈做好，将酒瓶放在圆圈的中央。  
   
“来吧，谁来开始！”BamBam说。  
   
“荣宰，你来吧。再怎么说，这是你的主意。”王嘉尔说。  
   
崔荣宰凑上前转动了那个酒瓶，而所有人的目光聚焦在了这个飞快旋转着的瓶子上，直到它转得越来越慢，最终停下。他的一头指向段宜恩，另一头则是金有谦。  
   
“噢老天，我要和忙内做第一轮受害者？”段宜恩抱怨。  
   
“这是规则，Mark。把帽子给我。”金有谦说道，伸出手从帽子里抽出一张纸条。  
   
他拿着纸条读完后递给了段宜恩，而对方看完后耸了耸肩膀作为回应。  
   
“亲五下另一个人的脖子。”段宜恩照着读道，“听上去还行。感谢写了这个要求的人。”  
   
段宜恩站起身，走向组合里最年轻的人，自觉地代入了主动的那一方的身份。他坐在了金有谦身后让他仰起头，在对方的脖子上留下五个迅速的亲吻。  
   
“搞定。”段宜恩说道，坐回了原来的位置。  
   
“好的，看看下一个是谁。”金有谦说道，凑上前转动了酒瓶。  
   
所有人的神经在那个瓶子缓缓停下时紧绷。这一次是朴珍荣和林在范。  
   
“噢，JJP！”王嘉尔把帽子递给林在范，拔高了声音尖叫道。  
   
“好吧，至少我没被抽到和BamBam一起……”林在范嘟囔着，让被提到的青年扫了他一眼。  
   
“噢，哇噢……”林在范看着那张字条惊叹了一声，随即递给了朴珍荣。  
   
朴珍荣叹了口气。“真的吗……”他自言自语道，随即大声念了出来。“法式热吻一分钟…哇，我真讨厌你们这群家伙…”  
   
“这个难度一下子从0升级到100了…”金有谦评价道，被朴珍荣瞪了一眼。  
   
“来吧，朋友们！”王嘉尔把朴珍荣推向林在范。  
   
“我来计时！”BamBam掏出手机宣布道。  
   
朴珍荣手脚并用地挪到林在范身边，在他面前停下。他犹豫了半晌，面对着林在范毫无波澜的眼睛感到莫名的紧张。他也能感受到其他成员落在他和林在范身上的视线，显然在期待他们嘴唇相接的时刻。

林在范叹了口气，“来吧，珍荣，这对我们也不是什么新鲜事。”他说着，扶住年轻些的人儿的后颈，把朴珍荣的脸拉向他自己的方向。

他们的嘴唇很快贴在了一起，而林在范的舌头几乎在瞬间找到了挤进朴珍荣口中的路径，他们的舌头在一片乱糟糟的炙热和唾液中纠缠着舞蹈。当那人吮吸着他的舌尖时，朴珍荣差点呻吟出声，但突然间时间到了，而他有些摇晃地从林在范身边移开，带着嫌弃的意味擦着嘴。

“别那么看着我，搞得我像技术很差一样……”林在范说。

“没有……只是我不太喜欢亲你。”朴珍荣回答，他的嘴仍然感觉不太对劲。他瞥向段宜恩，看到了那人盯着他时脸上茫然的神情。朴珍荣便清楚这哥过后大概要私下问他些什么了。  
   
 “嘿朋友们，这些游戏没有什么含义。我们只是为了好玩。赶紧继续吧。”BamBam说着，伸出手转动了酒瓶。

理所应当地，在他说完这番话后他成了瓶子一端上的那位，而另一端则是崔荣宰。

“好吧……” BamBam边说着，在帽子里摸索了一会儿后抓出了他的纸条，“诱惑另一个人。” BamBam念道。

“这写得不是很清晰……”崔荣宰道，眼神紧张地四处打转。

“我猜我要做任何诱惑你所需要做的事情。” BamBam说。

“噢、噢……”崔荣宰道。

BamBam走到崔荣宰身边，抬起一条腿搭在他的膝盖上，基本跨坐在了崔荣宰身上。“别紧张。”他在崔荣宰耳边低声道。

“噢！我们的BamBam很有信心啊！”朴珍荣调笑道，看向一旁眼神越发直白渴望的王嘉尔。

崔荣宰已经因为BamBam突然的靠近而加快了呼吸。当BamBam的手在他后脑的发丝间来回摩挲，恶意将他们的嘴唇逼得只隔着几厘米，同时还色情地在他身上摇摆着臀部时，崔荣宰能感受到他的脸颊一点点升温。

“你已经脸红了。” BamBam说道，暗自决定这便足够了。他也很庆幸他在这时停下，因为如果眼神能杀人，他早被林在范的眼神戳穿了。“好了，搞定。这个游戏还挺简单的。” BamBam说。

“我觉得这是因为我们放得开了。毕竟我们玩这种游戏也有一段时间了，没有一开始那么尴尬。”朴珍荣说道。

其他人纷纷同意他的看法。尽管空气里还有一丝尴尬的气氛，但比起第一次的游戏已经好了很多。然而，在尴尬愈发减少、信心愈发增多的同时……醋味也浓了起来。

“来吧，下一轮！” BamBam说道，再次转动了酒瓶。

酒瓶再次指向了段宜恩和林在范，让这两人同时抱怨出声，并不想这么快再参与一次。段宜恩迅速地从帽子里抽出一张纸条，大声念了出来。

“从肚脐一路舔到脖子……”他念道，随手把纸团扔到一旁。

林在范立马拍了拍他的膝盖。“过来吧。”他说，自动给自己分配了角色。

“等会儿，先让我准备一下不行吗？为什么你要那么着急地想舔我？”段宜恩说着，慢吞吞地走向林在范。

“Ew，别这么说，听上去有点奇怪……” BamBam说。

“我一点也不想舔你。我只是想赶紧做完。”林在范说。

段宜恩翻了个白眼。“如果你只是想赶紧结束游戏，那你为什么要玩？”

“看你们玩很有意思，但轮到我的时候我只想赶紧结束。”出乎段宜恩的预料，林在范过分坦诚地说道。

然而没有人能反驳他，因为对每个人来说都是如此。看着其他人做这些事情很有趣，但当你突然被推到了聚光灯下，比起其他感受来说，更多的还是伤脑筋。

林在范把靠近过来的段宜恩拉到他的腿上坐好，掀起了他的上衣。段宜恩感受到了林在范的舌头在他的皮肤上游走，从肚脐一路向上，让他下意识攥紧了林在范的手臂。当林在范的舌尖滑到他的胸口时，他无法控制地战栗着，随后他终于到达了他的的脖颈，一切也应声结束。他迅速地坐起来整理好衣服，仍然觉得有些许不适和尴尬。

但没有人注意到他的不自然，游戏就这样继续了。瓶子被再次转动，选出了崔荣宰和目前为止一直很安全的王嘉尔。

“该死，我以为今天一晚上我都可以不被选中。”王嘉尔说道，拿起了帽子在里头一通乱抓。

崔荣宰看着他打开那张纸条的表情，但什么也没察觉出来，直到对方把纸条递给了他。

“噢，亲五个不同的身体部位……听上去还不太糟。”崔荣宰说。

“嗯，不过那取决于我准备亲你哪里。”王嘉尔回答，脸上露出了一个玩味的笑。

“呃、谁同意由你来亲我了？我还没有同意……”崔荣宰结结巴巴地反抗。

“放轻松，让Jacky好好伺候你～”王嘉尔说着，尽管他起身靠近的动作只能让崔荣宰更加紧张。

王嘉尔轻哼着思考从哪里开始，短暂地扭头看向林在范，露出一个恶作剧般的笑容后亲了一口崔荣宰耳后的皮肤。年轻的青年缩了缩脖子，没有预料到这个选择，不过好在并不是太难忍受。

当王嘉尔再次回头看向林在范时，他对上了来自队长恶狠狠的视线。

“第一个。别担心，我不会太过分的……”王嘉尔说着，主要在对着崔荣宰说，但也清楚林在范能明白这话也是说给他听的。

王嘉尔继续下去，拉着崔荣宰的发丝让他仰起了头，头皮处意外的疼痛让青年哼了一声。王嘉尔把又一个亲吻印在崔荣宰的脖子上，正好是他的喉结，让崔荣宰下意识咽了咽口水。

“两个……”王嘉尔数着，继续选择下一个目标。

他向一边扯过崔荣宰的领口，露出他的半边肩膀，在对方的视线下轻轻吻了一下。

“三个……”

故意为之那般，王嘉尔的手指顺着崔荣宰的手臂下滑，让他反射性颤抖。他一路滑到最下方的手掌，小心翼翼地托起崔荣宰的手，在那手背上虔诚似的亲吻了一下。

“四个……”王嘉尔勾起嘴角道。

他随后回到了崔荣宰的面前，两手扶在崔荣宰的脑袋两旁，脸凑近了上去。在王嘉尔靠得过近的时候，崔荣宰几乎是立马就紧张起来，但他突然感受到一个湿润却随意的亲吻落在他的鼻尖，随后王嘉尔退了开来。

“五个！”他宣布道，留下崔荣宰坐在原地蹭了蹭自己的鼻子。

“这很简单。”段宜恩说。

“对，我们今天似乎都写了简单的呢。”金有谦评价。

王嘉尔坐回了他的位置，伸手转动了酒瓶。他们瞩目着那个瓶子缓缓停下，最终指向了金有谦和BamBam。这两人同时从瓶子看向了彼此，再快速地挪开了视线。

“呃……好吧……” BamBam说着，从帽子里选出一个纸团。而金有谦尴尬地挪了挪，等着BamBam念出纸条的内容。

“怎么突然间这么尴尬？”林在范问，显然注意到了这两个人突然间奇怪的反应。

“没什么……”金有谦立马说道，眼睛盯着地板。

“可能是因为他们是很好的朋友吧，所以做这种事情有点奇怪。”王嘉尔说。

“那就是说这对我们所有人来说都有点奇怪。”朴珍荣道。

“大家，从一开始这就很奇怪。为什么我们现在才意识到这有点奇怪？”崔荣宰说着，抱住他的膝盖后把脑袋搭在上面。没有人反驳，毕竟崔荣宰说的确实是事实。

“呃，这个是……舔大腿内侧。” BamBam念道。

“噢……呃，我的还是你的？”金有谦问，试图让他们之间不那么尴尬。

“目前为止的任务都没说让谁做什么，所以你们可以自己选。”朴珍荣说。

BamBam看向金有谦，而他们的忙内也看着他，两人都等着对方做出决定。

段宜恩叹了口气。“他们估计会坐在这里互相盯着几个小时来等别人决定。有谦舔BamBam的大腿，行吧？也没有那么难选……”

意识到他会是被舔到大腿内侧的人，BamBam下意识地咽了咽口水，突然后悔没有自己做出选择。

“来吧，把裤子脱了，Bam！”崔荣宰欢呼着，似乎很想看到BamBam受苦。

缓慢地脱下他的裤子前，BamBam犹豫了好半天，最终还是只露出了一条腿，让另一条腿包裹在布料里，裸露的皮肤尽可能减少。金有谦爬到他身旁，接近时不避讳地盯着他的眼睛。可BamBam无法和他保持眼神交流，迅速从金有谦眼里那片墨色中挪开视线。

直到金有谦的手将他的两腿分开，他都没意识到他因为紧张而紧紧夹着双腿，而这个瞬间他感觉要命地脆弱。他试图不想太多，但当金有谦的脑袋在他两腿间晃来晃去时，这显然变得过于困难。

BamBam在金有谦火热的呼吸扑到他的皮肤上时敏感地抖了抖，而下一秒他的舌头便碰到了他大腿的内侧。金有谦得寸进尺地推高了他的内裤，那根舌头顺着舔舐到距离骨盆更近的地方，让BamBam咬着嘴唇移开了目光。在他向下瞥时他意识到自己犯了个错误，因为金有谦的视线正巧和他的锁在了一起，那双暗下来的眼眸里漾开了一汪直白的欲望。他甚至不确定今晚他们还能不能在同一个房间里安稳地、什么也不做地入睡。

他连忙看向别处，却在无意间撞上王嘉尔的目光时意识到他犯了第二个错误。王嘉尔正带着些难过的表情看着他。BamBam无法不在金有谦的舌头和王嘉尔的眼睛之间感到挣扎，于是他只能在金有谦结束前死死盯着天花板。

年轻些的这位终于撤回了他自己的座位，而BamBam迅速穿上了裤子后羞愧地低下了头。刚刚发生的事情对他而言过于尴尬，让他将脸埋进了手掌里。

“噢，我们自信的BamBam现在不再自信了……”朴珍荣说道，靠过去安抚地拍了拍他的后背，“没事，只是个游戏而已。”

朴珍荣不知道的是，对于BamBam来说，这不再“只是个游戏”了。

“就……继续吧。” BamBam小声说，立刻转动了酒瓶，让它不再指向他。

于是又一次，酒瓶转动了，而被选中的人是金有谦和朴珍荣。

“又是我！？今天不是我的幸运日……”金有谦捂着脸说道。

“噢不，我恨这家伙！”朴珍荣抱怨。

“我也爱你……”金有谦嘲讽地回答着，伸出手从帽子里取出纸团。他打开了那张纸读出了声，“噢……噢，嗯……”

“噢不，把那张纸给我。”朴珍荣说，从忙内手里抢过了纸团，“真的假的？这是谁写的？”

“上面写了什么？”王嘉尔问。

“……上面说……两个人当中年纪小的把另一个人撸到射……”朴珍荣说道，“到目前为止，没有哪个明确说了分工的……”朴珍荣叹息。

“噢……好吧，没有人说过哪个是谁写的，所以现在让他们站出来也不太公平……”林在范说。

“我打赌是你写的。” BamBam谴责道。

“闭嘴，不是我。”林在范反驳。

“随便吧。你们俩准备做吗？还是接受惩罚？”王嘉尔问。

朴珍荣犹豫了，看向金有谦的方向，而对方耸了耸肩。

“呃……如果你想的话，我没问题……”他说，将选择权全部交给了朴珍荣。

朴珍荣花了半晌思考。到现在为止，他还没有输过，也不想输，但这真的是眼下最重要的事情吗？他花了全身的力气才控制住不去看段宜恩的表情，尽管他能感受到那人正在死死盯着他。他想要不受干扰地做出自己的决定。这只是个游戏，他想。什么也代表不了。

“就……速战速决……”朴珍荣小声道。

金有谦眨了眨眼，半晌才点了点头反应过来朴珍荣的决定，爬到了他的身边。其他人有些惊讶地看着朴珍荣做出的决定，但不能否认眼前的场景十分吸引人。

清楚着他事后会后悔，朴珍荣努力让自己不看向段宜恩。他看着面前的金有谦，放松着接受将要发生的事情，而对方伸出手，指尖轻轻搭在朴珍荣的腰带上。

“你得解开这个……”金有谦低声说，让朴珍荣自己伸手松开了他的裤头。

紧接着，金有谦便将手探进了朴珍荣的裤子里，隔着内裤摸到了对方半硬的性器，让朴珍荣倒抽了一口气，暗自希望他可以把这些尴尬的声响控制到最小。

“放松，我会尽快的……”金有谦喃喃着，像是在手掌钻进朴珍荣的内裤里前的温馨提示。

朴珍荣感受到金有谦细长的手指握住里他的性器，仅仅套弄了几下便让他精神起来。他握紧了那根完全勃起的肉柱，手腕灵活地上下撸动起来。突如其来的快感洗刷过朴珍荣的全身，让他不自觉地紧张起来。他试图不给出太多反应，但想要完全不朝金有谦的手里送胯顶弄实在有些困难。

他咬着下唇压抑住一声呻吟，在接近高潮的过程里攥住了金有谦的肩膀。金有谦没有开玩笑，他从一开始的动作便又快又狠，让朴珍荣前所未有地快地觉得自己濒临释放。

“靠……”朴珍荣耸动了几下臀部，呻吟着，最终紧紧闭上了双眼，在金有谦手里射了出来。

“呃……我们需要一张纸巾…”金有谦说。

所有人都忙于欣赏眼前的景象，这时才从恍惚中回过神来。崔荣宰迅速地起身拿来了纸巾，递给一只手还在朴珍荣裤子里的金有谦。他尽力清理干净他造成的污浊，然而还是有些难以避免地溅到了朴珍荣的内裤上，只能回头再洗掉。

“我得去……洗个手。”金有谦说，几乎是跑去了洗手间。

朴珍荣扣好了他的裤子，注意到其他人还在盯着他。

“呃…”王嘉尔开口，转移了所有人的注意力，“……我不知道该不该这么说…我也不是想表达什么特殊的意思，就……你们挺辣的……”

没有人反驳，显然王嘉尔不是唯一一个这样认为的。

“嗯，这确实很……有趣……”林在范评价道。

“有点像看黄片，但是是真人版的……”王嘉尔说，声音里带着几分震惊。

“好吧，我认为这是今晚很好的结束。没有人输了，耶！”段宜恩说着，快速地站起身，“走吧珍荣，我们去……吃晚饭。”他说着，几乎是把朴珍荣拽走了。

其他人看着他们离开时把门甩在了身后。某种怀疑的思绪爬上了所有人的心头，崔荣宰皱起了眉头。

“但是……我们已经吃过晚饭了啊……”

 

——

 

段宜恩把朴珍荣一路拽过了走廊，拽得他险些摔倒。他紧紧攥着朴珍荣的手臂，不让对方有半分挣脱的可能。

“等、等一下，慢点，Mark……”朴珍荣说着，有些跌跌撞撞地跟在段宜恩身后。

他们停在了朴珍荣的房门前。段宜恩推了推朴珍荣。

“开门。”他要求道。

朴珍荣瞥了段宜恩一眼，然后快速地拿出他的房卡刷开了门。他把门推开后，刚踏入了一步便感到段宜恩抓着他往里走。房门在他们身后狠狠关上，而朴珍荣意识到的下一件事便是后背撞到的墙壁，以及面前用手臂困住他的段宜恩。

“Mark，你、你等一下——”朴珍荣试图在段宜恩捂住他的嘴前说着。

“我要求你说话的时候你再说话，懂了？”段宜恩不容拒绝地说。

看着段宜恩全新的、爆发着主导欲望的模样，朴珍荣不由得瞪大了眼睛。他完全没有预料到这个情况，却还是下意识地顺从。他回应着段宜恩点了点头，而对方也收回了捂着他的手。

“我现在很生气，你发现了吗？”段宜恩问。

朴珍荣再次点头。段宜恩低得危险的声线让他的心狂跳。

“今晚发生了好几个事情，我想我们需要解决一下……而且我不想等。”段宜恩说，把朴珍荣从墙边推倒在了床上。

段宜恩撑在朴珍荣的上方并扣住了他的后臀，力道大得让朴珍荣挣扎了一下抽了口凉气。他不知道刚刚那几分钟里段宜恩身上发生了什么，但他并不讨厌。这是段宜恩主动的样子。

“首先，在你们接吻之前，林在范说这对你们不新鲜是他妈的什么意思？”段宜恩问。

这对朴珍荣而言仿佛当头一棒。他明白段宜恩今晚控制欲如此之强的原因了。他吃醋了。朴珍荣意识到他和其他人做的事情如果放在段宜恩身上，他也会有同样的反应，而他立刻理解了段宜恩为什么如此生气。

“那……那真的没什么含义…”朴珍荣喃喃。

“别他妈和我撒谎。”段宜恩说着，掐在朴珍荣屁股上的手指力道更狠了。

“只，只是……我们……很久以前了……”朴珍荣坦白。

“所以你之前和他接过吻。他看上去很知道该怎么亲你，而你的反应……”段宜恩的声音越来越小，“不管怎样，你们之前是为什么？”

朴珍荣摇了摇头，“现在都不重要了……“他说。

“我说重要就重要。现在告诉我。”段宜恩要求着，几乎是对着朴珍荣的耳朵低吼。

朴珍荣为他的嗓音战栗，感觉他要简简单单被段宜恩的声音杀死了，攥紧了面前段宜恩的上衣。“我们……以前互相喜欢过……我们没有正式地恋爱…但在我们遇到你们之前，我们……一起做过很多事……”

段宜恩点了点头，仿佛他早就知道了一样。“所以这都是过去的事情。现在没感觉了？”

朴珍荣摇摇头。“我们觉得继续那种关系对队伍不好，所以互相疏远了。我们现在只是朋友，和其他人一样…”

“只是这样，没有其他的？”段宜恩再次确认道。

“对……Mark，我想亲你。让我亲你…”朴珍荣说着，凑上去吻段宜恩的嘴唇。

然而段宜恩挪开了。“不，我们还没说完话。”他说道，没有松开他紧抓着朴珍荣的手。

朴珍荣跌回床铺里抱怨着，有些被段宜恩惹恼了，尽管对方看上去很享受。

“第二件事，你为什么让有谦碰你？”段宜恩问。

朴珍荣皱眉，“那只是游戏，不代表什么……”

“但是你还是让他碰了你这里。”段宜恩说，隔着裤子摸上朴珍荣的性器。

感受到段宜恩隔着布料对他那处又揉又捏，朴珍荣的呼吸急促起来，“我……那只是……为了游戏……”

段宜恩依旧摇头，在收紧了五指时逼出朴珍荣的喘息，“别说了，这不是理由。不管是不是游戏，你都不应该让他这么做……”

段宜恩解开了朴珍荣的裤头，把他的裤子扯下去好些，直到能轻易看到他的内裤。

“看看他把你弄的。看。”段宜恩说，让朴珍荣自己看向他不久前射在内裤里的浊液。

“我不喜欢……我只是不想输。”朴珍荣说着，希望可以平息段宜恩的怒火。

“瞎扯。”段宜恩道，把朴珍荣的内裤拉下，让他的性器摆脱束缚弹了出来，“你的表情代表你很喜欢。”

朴珍荣坦诚地摇头，在段宜恩再次握紧他的下体时呻吟出声，“不，我没有……只是感觉很舒服，但是我不喜欢由他来做…”

“所以他比我更能让你舒服？”段宜恩问。

“不！我没有这个意思——”朴珍荣的话在段宜恩玩弄着他性器的前端时变成了一声呻吟。

“没事的，珍荣。你可以告诉我金有谦、林在范，或者和你搞的别的谁能让你多舒服。他们全都比我好，对吧？”段宜恩问着，把那透明的前液抹开在朴珍荣的性器上，“看，明明你才刚射不久吧，现在又硬了。我打赌不管是谁这么对你，你都会喜欢……”

“不，只想要你。我喜欢只是因为——靠，只是因为是你，Mark……”朴珍荣说，在段宜恩撸动起他的分身时弓起了腰。

“是吗？但是我记得我们第一次的时候说好了不会和其他任何人做这种事。但是，你让别的人碰你了……”段宜恩说。

那只握着他下体的手愈发收紧，让朴珍荣喘不过气。而段宜恩的另一只手也蛇一般地滑进了他的上衣，玩弄着他的乳头。

“我们不该遵守承诺吗？有谦不是我。”段宜恩在朴珍荣瑟缩时低声道，“在范也不是。Jackson，或者其他人，都不行。只有我能碰你，明白吗？除了我，没有人可以看到或者听到你这样。你的身体只属于我。我一点也不在乎那些该死的游戏。”

朴珍荣无意识地摆动着腰胯，咬紧了下唇。他觉得他全身前所未有地敏感，几乎无法理解正在发生的事情。当段宜恩突然咬上他的锁骨时，他几乎跳了起来。

“你听懂了吗？你属于我。”段宜恩逼问道，牙齿在朴珍荣胸前肆虐。

“懂了，好，我属于你，我只属于你，操！”朴珍荣呻吟着，让段宜恩毫无保留地套弄着他、同时用牙齿吮咬着他的乳头，直到他快要射了出来。

朴珍荣颤抖着，此时段宜恩的任何触碰都太过了。他乱七八糟地喘息着，而直到他彻底融化在对方身下之前，段宜恩不打算停下。

他用嘴唇抿着朴珍荣的耳朵，轻声道，“叫我的名字，让我知道你只属于我。”

朴珍儿感觉他快要爆炸了，而段宜恩如此对他说着话只让他的情况更糟。段宜恩对朴珍荣的占有欲中有什么要命地性感的成分，让朴珍荣没有办法抵抗，只能喊着段宜恩的名字在这个夜里第二次释放。

终于，段宜恩吻了他，在朴珍荣释放后大口喘气时，粗暴又充满渴望地。他的身体连带着整张床都在高潮来临时颤抖，而段宜恩还替他撸动着，直到他过分敏感地无法承受。他粗重地喘着气，试图平复自己的状态，垂下眼看见他身上那滩粘稠的白浊。

“现在我把你弄成这样了……”段宜恩抵着他的嘴唇喃喃，一遍又一遍地亲吻他。

“老天……”朴珍荣有些虚弱地出声，让段宜恩不放心地看向他。

“你没事吧？”段宜恩问。

“没事，我很好……我只是…很久没有射得这么狠了……”朴珍荣享受着他的贤者时间说道。

段宜恩笑出了声，凑过来再次吻了他，“我很开心能让你这么觉得。之前告诉过你了，我可以在上面。”

朴珍荣翻了个白眼，“我很抱歉要怀疑你，”他说，咳嗽了两声，“但是……你真的那么生气吗？”

段宜恩点头，“当然。我以为如果我转过头不去想他就会没事的，但看到你和别人在一起——即使这不代表什么——也让我感觉很不好。”

朴珍荣皱了眉，开口前沉思了半晌，“Mark……你记得…我们没有在一起的，对吧？”

听到他的提醒，段宜恩的脸黯淡了下来，“嗯……对……我记得。”他小声说着。

朴珍荣用手心捧住了段宜恩的脸，“这不代表我们不能继续做这种事情……只是……我不想牵扯到真正的感情，可以吗？”

段宜恩挪开了视线。他不知道现在同意这点是不是有些太晚了。然而，他已经深陷在朴珍荣里，无法忍受完全失去他的可能性。

段宜恩点了头，“我懂了……只是…我真的很希望你只和我这么做。不要别人。甚至不要在游戏里这样。我们至少可以，不一定是要在一起的那种，从身体上属于彼此？就像……我们很寂寞之类的？”段宜恩问。

朴珍荣笑着点了点头，“从一开始就是这样。只有触碰，拥抱，还有kiss……”朴珍荣说着，靠近着将他的唇瓣贴在段宜恩的上面。

“很多很多的kiss……”他在段宜恩的嘴边低语着，随后他们又一次吻在了一起。

 

-TBC-


End file.
